When I Meet You
by chen21ina
Summary: Masa Sekolah adalah masa paling menyenangkan dimana kita mulai merasakan perasaan aneh yang tak dapat di jabarkan. CHEN with OC
1. Chapter 1

Judul : When I Meet U

Cast : Kim Jongdae, Jong Sena, Kim Hyomi, Kim Minseok, Byun Baekhyun and other

Author : chen21ina

Masa sekolah menengah atas adalah masa-masa yang paling membahagiakan dimana kita mulai mengerti apa itu teman, apa itu musuh, dan masa dimana kita mengenal apa itu cinta.

.

.

Suasana di Exodus High School pagi ini terlihat berbeda, banyak para siswa yang berbaris di lapangan untuk mendengarkan arahan dari senior mereka karena hari ini adalah hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru. Tak ada pernak-pernik aneh yang menghiasi tubuh para siswa baru hanya saja mereka di haruskan mengikuti segala peraturan yang telah di tetapkan panitia.

"Yak kalian berdua mengapa terus berbicara? Tidak sopan sekali" seorang panitia dengan name tag Kim Minseok menegur dua orang siswa yang sedari tadi terus berbicara sendiri tak memikirkan jika ada orang di depan sana yang sedang berbicara.

"Apakah yang dia bicarakan penting? Aku dan temanku sedang membahas tentang materi untuk olimpiade fisika tiga bulan kedepan, dan apakah yang temanmu sedang sampaikan di depan sana jauh lebih penting? " Minseok terdiam bingung harus menjawab apa, anak baru yang satu ini terlihat sangat menyebalkan.

"Siapa nama kalian? " tanya Minseok kemudian.

"Aku Kim Jongdae dan ini teman ku Baekhyun"

...

"Rasanya aku kesal sekali " Minseok bercerita penuh penekanan. Beberapa rekan panitia yang tergabung dalam organisasi memandang penuh minat pada cerita Minseok. Bagaimana mungkin ada anak kelas satu yang berani bicara seperti itu pada Minseok yang notabene nya adalah siswa kelas tiga.

"Waaahh aku sungguh penasaran dengan orang bernama Jongdae itu. Dan lagi Minseok kenapa kau begitu bodoh, kau percaya jika mereka sedang membicarakan tentang olimpiade? Bahkan ini baru hari pertama mereka menjadi murid disini" pandangan Minseok kini beralih pada seorang wanita yang kini tengah menatap Minseok remeh. Ah Minseok sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan tersebut, Jong Sena murid yang satu angkatan dengannya ini memang terkenal menyebalkan. Memiliki mulut manis namun menyakitkan dengan pandangan mata yang mampu menjatuhkan.

"Ku pikir kau harus bertemu dengannya Sena-ya"

...

Bel tanda Berakhirny istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu, Sena pun sudah ada di kelas X-O untuk memberikan beberapa materi. Sesuai dengan kesepakatan setelah jam istirahat Sena dan Minseok bertukar kelas. Sena sungguh penasara dengan sosok Jongdae.

Dirasa semua telah hadir maka Sena berinisiatif untuk mengabsen satu persatu murid disana,

"Kwon Jiyeong"

"Hadir"

"Kim Hyomi"

"Hadir"

"Kim Jongdae "

"..."

"Kim Jongdae" panggil Sena lagi namun seisi kelas tetap henig bahkan kini justru terdengar bisik-bisik yang juga ikut menanyakan keberadaan Jongdae.

Sret

"Maaf saya terlambat" perhatian seluruh kelas kini berpusat pasa seorang namja yang baru saja memasuki kelas, dengan santainya ia berjalan melewati Sena tanpa melihat kearahnya sedikitpun.

"Siapa nama mu? " Namja tadi berbalik kemudian menatap mata Sena.

"Jongdae, Kim Jongdae" ujarnya santai namun hal itu justru membuat Sena naik pitam seketika.

"Dimana sopan santunmu? Kau datang terlambat dan masuk begitu saja ?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Bahkan ini baru lima menit dan kau pun belum memberikan materi apa-apa"

" tapi lima menit juga adalah waktu, waktu yang sudah kau sia-siakan. Sekarang juga kau harus melakukan shit up sebanyak 15 kali, cepat! " beberapa siswa menatap penuh antisipasi pada Sena. Sementara Jongdae hanya memberikan tatapan datarnya.

"Bukan hanya untuk Jongdae, aku memberlakukan peraturan ini untuk seluruh siswa. Telat satu menit sama dengan tiga kali push up." ujar Sena yang di angguki seluruh siswa.

"Kau kenapa masih diam saja, ayo cepat push up! " Jongdae hanya menghela nafas kemudian ia berjalan ke depan kelas untuk melakukan hukumannya, dapat Jongdae lihat Sena tersenyum menang

"Belajarlah menghargai waktu tuan Kim" ujar Sena di sela-sela kegiatan push up Jongdae.

Keesokan paginya suasana kelas X-O sudah ramai bahka ini masih tiga puluh menit sebelum bel pertama di bunyikan namun seluruh siswa lebih memilih datang cepat dari pada harus mendapat hukuman dari Sena.

Krriiingggg

Bel berbunyi namun sosok yang di tunggu msih belum terlihat

"Pagiiii"

"Pagiiii " siswa di kelas X-O kompak menjawab sapaan Sena setalah wanita tersebut memasuki kelas

"Sembilan kali push up " semua mata kini menatap kearah Jongdae.

"Sunbaenim anda terlambat 3 menit, satu menit sama dengan 3kali push up. Anda tidak mungkin lupa dengan peraturan yang anda buat sendiri bukan" ujar Jongdae santai. Sena mentap tak percaya pada hobae yang satu ini. Jongdae mulai berdiri kemudian melangkah menghampiri Sena tatapan matanya itu sungguh menyebalkan

"Kenapa masih diam saja sunbaenim? " ujar Jongdae lagi, pandangan mata Jongdae kini turun melihat ke arah rok pendek yang di gunakan Sena. Wanita tersebut kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Jongdae, dan matanya melebar saat sadar apa yang sedang Jongdae perhatikan.

"Yakk apa yang kau lihat! "

"Untuk hukuman,terlambat satu menit sama dengan tiga kali push up bagi namja. Dan untuk yeoja mereka harus menuliskan kalimat 'saya tidak akan terlambat lagi' di whiteboard sebanyak tiga kali disertai dengan tanda tangan. Bagaimana? " lanjut Jongdae.

"Kenapa kau membuat peraturan sendiri? " ujar Sena tak terima.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih push up? " jawab Jongdae kemudian laki-laki itu maju satu langkah dan mendekat untuk berbisik di telinga Sena. "Lakukanlah kalau begitu, aku akan dengan senang hati melihatmu menjalankan hukuman" dan Sena bersumpah mulai detik itu juga Jongdae adalah orang yang berada di urutan paling atas untuk di tenggelamkan di Sungai Han. Dengan kesal Sena mengambil spidol untuk menuliskan kalimat 'saya tidak akan terlambat Lagi'sebanyak sembilan kali sementara Jongdae yang melihatnya tersenyum menang.

"Waahh Jongdae-ya kudengar Sena sunbaenim adalah senior paling galak disini, dan kau mengerjainya seperti itu. Kurasa hidupmu tak akan tenang. " ujar Baekhyun setelah Jongdae kembali ke kursinya.

"Kau salah Baek, bukan hidupku yang tak akan tenang. Tapi hidupnya, selama ini belum pernah ada yang berani berteriak bahkan menghukum ku tapi wanita itu berbeda " ujar Jongdae santai.

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau menyukainya? " ucap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Molla, tapi dia menarik "

.

.

"Hahahahahahahahaha astaga aku sungguh tak habis pikir. Jadi Jongdae mengerjaimu sampai seperti itu? Ddaebakkk " Minseok tertawa heboh mendengar cerita dari Sena, dan suara sahabatnya ini sungguh mengganggu.

"Yakk aku bercerita padamu karena ingin menyampaikan kekesalanku, kenapa kau justru membuatku tambah kesal " Sena melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada tanda. Sahabat macam apa Minseok ini berteman sejak di bangku kelas satu membuat keduanya dekat bahkan tak jarang orang lain salah mengartikan hubungan mereka. Tapi kini bukannya membela Sena namja itu justru menertawakannya.

"Mian mian mian tapi selama aku mengenalmu baru Jongdae saja namja yang berani menantang mu seperti ini. Bukankah ia menarik? "

"Apa katamu? Kurasa kau sudah tertular virus menyebalkan dari Jongdae" setelah berucap demikian Sena lantas meninggalkan Minseok di mejanya. Terlalu lelah untuk berdebat.

Satu bulan sudah Jongdae menjadi siswa di Exodus High School, semua berjalan dengan lancar kecuali Jika ia bertemu dengan Sena. Entah kenapa tiap melihat wanita tersebut sifat jahil Jongdae akan muncul dengan sendirinya. Seperti hari ini suasana kantin sedang ramai beberapa orang terlihat tengah mengantri, tak terkecuali Sena dengan sabar wanita tersebut ikut berbaris demi membeli makan siang suasana kantin yang sesak di perparah dengan rusaknya pendingin ruangan jadi satu-satunya alat yang bisa diandalkan untuk mengusir panas hanyalah kipas angin yang terletak di sisi antrian.

Jongdae berjalan santai kearah Sena, dan wanita tersebut pun tak menyadari kehadiran Jongdae di dekatnya hingga

Bugh

"Awwww"

"Yaaaakkkk"

Sena terjatuh setelah seseorang mendorong tubuhnya kesamping dan seketika ia berteriak kala kipas angin dengan sopannya membuat rok yang ia pakai menyingkap keatas. Namun entah datang dari mana Jongdae tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di hadapan Sena menyampirkan blezer miliknya dan menaruh blezer tersebut di atas paha Sena. Di detik pertama Sena sempat ingin nengucapkan terima kasih namun semua niatan itu pudar ketika ia melihat senyum menyebalkan milik Jongdae.

"Kau! " geram Sena marah ia yakin jika tadi Jongdae lah orang yang mendorongnya.

"Maaf aku sungguh tidak sengaja, apa kau baik-baik saja" ujar Jongdae di sertai senyum khas miliknya yang makin membuat Sena murka. Sadar akan kondisi kantin yang ramai maka Sena memutuskan untuk diam tak ingin reputasinya sebagai anak organisasi tercoreng.

"Terima kasih banyak Jongdae-ssi" ujar Sena penuh penekanan.

Sena lebih memilih menghabiskan ramen pesanannya dengan brutal, bahkan Minseok yang duduk satu meja dengannya pun memilih menutup wajahnya karena malu dengan gaya makan Sena. Perasaan kesal pada Jongdae sudah mencapai puncak hoobae nya itu sungguh meminta untuk di tenggelamkan.

"Huuhh aku kesal! "

sret

Bugh

"Aargghh" Mata Sena mengerjap cepat, ia tadi memundurkan kursi karena akan berdiri namun perasaan kesal membuat Sena memundurkan kursi dengan sekuat tenaga, ia tak sadar jika ada orang di belakangnya.

"Mian, eoh! " Sena berbalik cepat ia di buat terkejut karena yang menjadi korban kekesalannya kali ini adalah Jongdae sendiri. Sedikit tidak tega karena ujung kursi Sena ternyata mengenai bagian vital namun ketika melihat wajah menyebalkan itu entah kenapa membuat senyum Sena terkembang.

"Maaf aku sungguh tidak sengaja, apa kau baik-baik saja? " ujar Sena dengan menirukan gaya bicara Jongdae tadi. Jongdae mendelik melihatnya, ingin sekali ia meneriaki wanita ini namun ia tahan.

"Aku baik, terima kasih Sunbaenim"

.

.

"Astaga Sena, sungguh aku berani jamin jika tadi Jongdae kesakitan " ucap Minseok ketika ia dan Sena telah memasuki kelas.

"Tapi demi tuhan aku tidak sengaja, aku tidak tahu bahwa hoobae menyebalkan itu ada di tempat dan waktu yang tepat hahahaha" jawab Sena.

"Uhh kau ini manis tapi kenapa begitu mematikan"

" Lebih baik manis tapi mematikan dari pada manis tapi penuh racun "

Pip

Pip

Sena mengecek ponselnya yang berkedip pertanda ada pesan masuk kemudian ia cepat merapihkan beberapa barang miliknya.

"Kau sudah mau pulang? " Tanya Minseok heran biasanya Sena lebih memilih nenghabiskan waktunya di sekolah hingga sore.

"Hu'um kali ini aku pulang bersama adik sepupu ku, sampai jumpa besok Minseok-ah" Minseok melambaikan tangannya pada sena dari jendela ia dapat melihat Sena yang tersenyum riang kearah seorang gadis yang menunggunya di dekat gerbang. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar ketika Sena sudah berada di hadapannya. Manis, tanpa disadari bibir Minseok ikut melengkungkan senyum.

"Sena eonniiii " Sena melambaikan tangannya semangat ketika seseorang memanggil namanya

"Maaf ya Hyomi-ah sudah membuatmu menunggu"

"Gwenchanaa ayo kita pulang" ujar Hyomi semangat.

Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya, telinganya mendadak peka ketika mendengar nama Sena di sebutkan. Matanya memicing untuk memastikan pandangannya. Di dekat gerbang Sena terlihat sedang bebicara dengan seseorang. Itu adalah Hyomi teman sekelasnya.

"Baek bukankah itu Hyomi? " tanya Jongdae, Baekhyun yang tadinya sedang fokus dengan ponsel miliknya pun mengikuti arah pandang Jongdae.

"Ah kau benar itu Hyomi, wae? "

"Kenapa dia memanggil Sena dengan sebutan eonni? Bukankah seharusnya ia memanggil Sena itu sunbaenim? "

"Mana ku tahu, jika kau penasaran cari tahu saja sendiri" ujar Baekhyun acuh.

"Baiklah akan ku cari tau" namun Jongdae menanggapinya serius.

Selama dua hari ini Jongdae bagai seorang stalker, ia sungguh mencari informasi tentang Hyomi. Dan ia tahu bahwa Hyomi dan Sena adalah saudara sepupu, lalu gadis tersebut berasal dari Makpao selama bersekolah di Seoul Hyomi tinggal di rumah Sena.

Jongdae sendiri tidak mengerti ada apa dengan dirinya, kenapa segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Sena sungguh menyita segala perhatiannya.

"Baiklah untuk pelajaran sejarah minggu depan Ssaem akan memberikan tugas kelompok" ujar Yunho songsaenim mengembalikan Jongdae ke dunianya.

"Dan Saaem sudah memilih acak untuk anggota dari setiap kelompok. Kelompok satu Kim Jongdae, Park Hyeri, Jung Daehyun, dan Kim Hyomi. " Jongdae menegakan kepalaya jadi dia akan satu kelompok dengan Hyomi. Ini adalah keberuntungan yang tak akan Jongdae sia-siakan.

Yunho songsaenim sudah keluar kelas sejak 10menit yang lalu, Jongdae kemudian memanggil Daehyun, Hyeri dan juga Hyomi untuk berdiskusi.

"Untuk tugas kelompok kali ini semua sudah mendapatkan bagian masing-masing dan kita mengerjakannya di rumah mu ya Hyomi-ah" Hyomi mengerjap cepat, apa-apaan Jongdae ini asal memutuskan.

"Eh jangan di rumah ku" ujar Hyomi cepat.

"Ayolah sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, minggu besok kami kerumah mu ya " Dan Hyomi menundukan kepalanya bingung. Jongdae dengan seenak hati menentukan keputusan dan tak ada yang membantah. Hyomi bukanlah gadis bodoh ia sangat tahu bagaimana hubungan Jongdae dengan Sena. Bisa kacau jika sampai Jongdae datang ke rumah.

"Eothokeeeeee"

.

.

Hyomi bersembunyi di balik pintu kelas tiga menunggu satu persatu murid keluar. Dan ia sangat bersyukur karena Sena sudah keluar kelas sendirian dengan cepat gadis itu masuk untuk menemui seseorang.

"Minseok sunbaenim " Minseok menegakan kepalanya ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, dan Minseok tak dapat menahan rasa terkejut ketika melihat Hyomi berdiri di sana

"Eoh, kau hyo-hyomi kan " entah kenapa Minseok mendadak gagap.

"Ne, aku Hyomi adik sepupu Sena eonni. Oppa aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu" Minseok mengerjap lagi, apa tadi Hyomi memanggilnya oppa? Entah kenapa hati Minseok terasa senang.

"Ada apa? " tanya Minseok mencoba bicara tenang.

"Hari minggu nanti bisakah kau mengajak Sena eonni jalan-jalan? " ujar Hyomi sementara Minseok kini menaikan sebelah halisnya.

"Hari minggu nanti aku ada tugas kelompok, dan semua sudah sepakat untuk mengerjakan di rumah. Dan yang menjadi masalah adalah aku satu kelompok dengan Jongdae, bisa sunbaenim bayangkan bagaimana kacaunya jika mereka bertemu " jelas Hyomi dam Minseok mengangguk paham kenapa wanita di hadapannya ini terlihat panik.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu " ujar Minseok membuat sinar di wajah Hyomi " tapi dengan satu syarat " lanjutnya.

"Panggil aku oppa, saat tadi kau memanggilku begitu terasa lebih enak di dengan dari pada kau memanggilku sunbaenim" Hyomi mengerjap, apakah tadi ia memanggil Minseok dengan sebutan 'oppa' sungguh Hyomi tak sadar. Seketika ia merasa malu dan semburat merah begitu saja mewarnai pipinya.

"Aigoo kyeopta" Hyomi merasakan jantungnya sekarang seperti akan copot karena tangan Minseok yang kini mengusak kepalanya.

.

.

Tok

Tok

"Eonniiii" Hyomi mengetuk pintu kamar Sena perlahan. Setelah mendapat sahutan dari dalam wanita tersebut pun masuk. Dapat di lihatnya Sedang sibuk dengan segala buku di mejanya.

"Hmm eonni besok aku ada tugas kelompok dan kami akan mengerjakannya di rumah. Kau tidak keberatan? " tanya Hyomi hati-hati.

"Apa kau sudah berbicara pada eomma? "

"Ne, ahjuma mengizinkan"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih harus izin padaku? " Tanya Sena lagi tanpa menatap Kearah Hyomi.

"Hmm itu hmmm " Hyomi tak tahu bagaimana ia menjelaskan bahwa Jongdae teman satu kelompoknya.

"Kau sudah selesai Hyomi-ah? Maaf tapi bisakah kau meninggalkan ku sendiri? Tugas ini sungguh bisa membunuhku " ujar Sena penuh permohonan dan Hyomi pun hanya bisa mengangguk.

.

.

Hari yang di tunggu datang, Hyomi mengecek kearah luar berkali-kali kenapa Minseok masih belum datang. Padahal sebentar lagi teman-temannya pasti sampai.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! " Hyomi melebarkan matanya, itu suara Sena dan gadis itu tidak pernah berteriak di dalam rumah kecuali untuk satu alasan.

Jongdae tersenyum ramah, sudah tahu jika akan seperti ini reaksi dari Sena.

"Sunbaenin anyeong, hari ini kami kemari untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan Hyomi" ujar Jongdae santai.

"MWO? "

"Sunbae anda membuat teman saya takut " ujar Jongdae lagi ketika melihat Hyeri bersembunyi di balik tubuh Daehyun

"Eonni " cicit Hyomi dari arah belakang.

"Oh astaga " Sena memegang kepalanya yang mendadak pening, tak cukupkah hanya melihat Jongdae di sekolah, kini namja itu bahkan berada di rumahnya.

"Apakah kami boleh masuk? " Jongdae bertanya pada Hyomi, gadis tersebut sempat melirik kearah Sena sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk .

Jongdae, Hyeri dan Daehyun sudah duduk manis di ruang tamu. Sementara Hyomi pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil cemilan dan minuman. Pandangan tajam Sena tak pernah lepas sedikitpun dari Jongdae, namun yang di tatap justru dengan santainya menutup mata.

Ting

Tong

Sena melirik kearah pintu, siapa lagi yang akan mengganggu minggu indahnya.

"Minseok? " Sena mengangkat sebelah halisnya

"Anyeonggggg "

"Ada apa kau kemari? " tanya Sena ketus.

"Aigooo kau galak sekali, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan" ujar Minseok ceria.

"Aku sedang tidak mood" ujar Sena lalu gadis itu kembali memasuki rumahnya. Minseok mengikuti dari belakang dapat ia lihat di ruang tamu sudah ada Jongdae dan temannya yang lain. Ketika tatapan matanya bertemu dengan Hyomi, Minseok menatapnya penuh permohonan maaf karena datang terlambat.

Sena hanya berdiri memperhatikan adiknya belajar, bukan apa-apa ia hanya tak ingin Hyomi menjadi korban kejailan dari seorang Kim Jongdae.

"Eonni berhenti menatap teman-temanku seperti itu. Kau membuat kami tak tenang belajar" ujar Hyomi yang mulai merasa sebal dengan tatapan Sena.

"Belajarlah, aku tidak akan mengganggu" balas Sena.

"Tapi tatapan mu seakan ingin memakan mereka semua" timpal Minseok

"Kenapa kau terus menatap kami? Aku tahu bahwa aku dan Daehyun tampan tapi kau tidak perlu melihat kami sampai seperti itu. Oh atau jangan-jangan kau iri dengan kecantikan Hyeri? " ujar Jongdae.

"Yakkkl! "

Sret

"Yakk Minseok turunkan aku! " Sena berteriak tak suka, bagaimana mungkin Minseok menggendongnya bagai karung beras, dan kini sahabatnya itu membawanya menuju lantai dua.

"Berisik. Biarkanlah adikmu belajar dengan tenang "

Brak

kemudian keduanya menghilang di balik pintu kamar Sena

Hyomi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dadanya ketika melihat Minseok menggendong Sena. Sementara Jongdae mengepalkan tangannya tak suka.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : When I Meet You

Cast : Kim Jongdae, Jong Sena, Kim Minseok, Kim Hyomi, Byun Baekhyun.

Author : chen21ina

Chapter 2

.

.

BRAK

Baekhyun terlonjak ketika Jongdae dengan seenak hati menerobos masuk ke kamarnya bahkan pintu yang tak bersalah pun kini menjadi korban.

"Yakkk Jongdae ada apa denganmu? "

"Aarrhh Baek aku sungguh kesal. Kau tahu Minseok sunbaenim itu menghancurkan rencana ku " Baekhyun menaikan halisnya tak mengerti.

"Ketika aku datang ke rumah Hyomi, entah bagaimana caranya dia juga ada disana dan membawa Sena pergi. Aaarrrgggg" Baekhyun sekarang paham penyebab kegundahan hati sahabatnya. Sejak bertemu dengan Sena, Jongdae jadi berubah ia seakan bukan lagi Jongdae yang ia kenal dulu.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada mu? " ucap Baekhyun serius.

"Kau menyukai Sena sunbaenim? " Jongdae mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun " Kita sudah berteman sejak kecil, dan baru sekarang saja kau bersikap aneh " lanjut Baekhyun.

"Aaarrgghh molla, aku ingin tidur saja " Jongdae kemudian langsung naik keatas kasur dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut

"Jika kau memang menyukai Sena sunbaenim, cobalah bersikap lebih baik padanya jangan hanya selalu mengajak perang. Namun jika kau tak menyukainya biarkan lah ia tenang. Aku belum pernah melihat mu selalu mengganggu anak perempuan" Jongdae hanya diam di balik selimut mencerna apa yang di katakan Baekhyun.

Menyukai Sena? Lelucon apa itu?!.

...

"Aku membenci mu " Minseok terkekeh pelan ketika umpatan demi umpatan masih terdengar dari mulut Sena padahal Jongdae dan teman-temannya sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu. Wajar jika Sena marah karena setelah membawa Sena ke kamarnya Minseok lantas mengunci wanita tersebut. Sementara Minseok sendiri turun ke ruang tamu dan ikut bergabung dengan Hyomi tentu saja Minseok tak akan membiarkan Hyomi di ruang tamu sendirian.

"Kau tau? Seandainya tadi Jongdae mengerjai Hyomi bagaimana? "

"Tapi Hyomi baik-baik saja Sena-ya"

"Tapi aku tak suka! " ujar Sena kesal, Minseok menaikan sebelah halisnya sebelum seulas senyum tercetak di wajahnya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya marah karena Jongdae datang kemari ? marah karena kau ku kunci? Marah karena tak bisa menjaga Hyomi? Atau marah karena tak bisa berlama-lama menatap Jongdae dan tak rela jika Jongdae dekat dengan adik mu sendiri? " tanya Minseok sambil merangkul bahu Sena.

"Yakk! Kau pasti sudah gila jika berpikir seperti itu "

"Mengaku saja, lagi pula kita sudah bersahabat lama. Dan aku bisa menjaga rahasia" Minseok masih menggoda Sena membuat wanita tersebut mendelik.

Buhg

Bruk

"Aku membenci mu! " Sena pergi meninggalkan Minseok setelah sebelumnya menendang pria tersebut sampai jatuh.

"Aku juga menyayangi muuu " balas Minseok senyum masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya tak sadar jika sedari tadi Hyomi diam memperhatikan keduanya.

.

.

"Hyomii ayoo cepat nanti kita terlambat! " Sena berteriak kesal, entah kenapa hari ini Hyomi bersikap aneh sejak pagi ia menjadi diam dan sangat lambat padahal Sena sudah mengatakan jika hari ini Sena tidak boleh terlambat.

"Kau duluan saja eonni " balas Hyomi.

"Mana bisa seperti itu" decak Sena, perjalanan dari halte bus ke sekolahnya masih setengah jalan. Sena sudah berjanji akan menjaga Hyomi apa pun yang terjadi dan meninggalkan Hyomi bukanlah hal bagus.

"Aku sudah besar dan tidak akan tersesat" Sena menaikan sebelah halisnya, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu pada Hyomi hingga adiknya tersebut terlihat marah. Sena menghela nafasnya, ia akan minta maaf nanti ketika jam istirahat sekarang dirinya hampir terlambat.

"Baiklah aku duluan, kau hati-hati" setelah mengatakan itu Sena melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju sekolah, ini adalah tahun terakhirnya bersekolah sehingga absensi dan ketepatan waktu hadir sangat di perhitungkan. Ia sungguh tak ingin terlambat dan karena terburu-buru bahkan Sena tak memperhatikan arah jalannya.

"SENA AWAS! "

Ckiiittt

Sena mengerjap berkali-kali langkahnya seketika saja berhenti, saat ia mendengar suara berat seorang laki-laki berteriak untuk memperingatinya.

"Kalau berjalan hati-hati" Dunia Sena kembali saat telinganya mendengar suara yang tak asing. Jongdae dengan wajah khawatir dan juga terkejut masih duduk diatas motornya.

"Kau ini bisa bawa motor tidak? Aku sebesar ini masih saja mau kau tabrak" bentak Sena.

"Mwo? Hei sunbaenim kau sendiri yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku. Untung saja rem ku tidak blong" Jongdae tak terima, jelas-jelas Sena yang berjalan ke arah tengah kenapa jadi dirinya yang di salahkan.

"Aaiisshh sudahlah berdebat denganmu akan membuatku terlambat" Sena segera berjalan cepat, tak peduli jika Jongdae kini tengah mengumpat. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mengingat suara berat yang tadi berteriak, Sena membalikan tubuhnya namun ia tidak tahu siapa orangnya, setidaknya Sena ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi dari sekian banyak pejalan kaki rasanya tak ada yang Sena kenal. Tak mau pusing gadis tersebut pun melanjutkan labgkahbya menuju sekolah.

Hyomi diam terpaku, ia melihat semuanya. Ia melihat seorang pria bergegas keluar dari mobil untuk mengingatkan Sena, Hyomi lihat bagaimana Sena hampir tertabrak oleh motor Jongdae ,dan Hyomi pun melihat wajah lega pria tadi ketika Sela selamat. Namun bukan segala kejadian tersebut yang membuat Hyomi diam terpaku, melainkan sosok pria yang kini berdiri di hadapannya lah yang membuatnya terdiam.

"Chanyeol ahjushi? "

.

.

Hyomi masih tak fokus, segala pelajaran yang di berikan bagai angin ayah Sena sungguh mengganggu pikirannya. Jika saja 4tahun lalu ia tak pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sena dan ibunya mungkin ia tak akan sebingung ini

 _"Chanyeol ahjusi ?"Panggil Hyomi tak percaya._

 _"Kau Hyomi kan ?" Hyomi menganggukan kepalanya._

 _"Bagaimana kabarmu nak ?"_

 _"Aku baik" jawab Hyomi sambil menundukan kepalanya. Chanyeol menatap sedih pada keponakannya ini,bahkan ia tak mau menatapnya._

 _"Hyomi, ahjusi ingin meminta tolong "ujar Chanyeol membuat Hyomi mendongakan kepalanya "Bisakah kau membantuku bertemu dengan Sena?"_

..

"Hyomiiiii" Hyomi mengerjap ketika wanita yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan kini justru muncul di hadapannya.

"Eonni ada apa kau kesini ?" tanya Hyomi heran pasalnya kini Sena berada di kelasnya,untung saja sudah jam istirahat.

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu marah padaku kan ?" Ujar Sena namun Hyomi menggeleng.

"Aniya" jawab Hyomi lemah. Sena menaikan sebelah halisnya dan ia yakin sudah terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya ini.

"Cokelat ?" Sena mengeluarkan 4 buah coklat dari sakunya, ia tahu pasti bahwa Hyomi tak akan bisa menolak benda manis tersebut.

"Untuk ku ?" tanya Hyomi dengan mata berbinar dan hal itu sungguh membuat Sena lega.

"Tidak semua, berikan juga kepada tiga temanmu. Anggap saja ini permintaan maaf karena kemarin aku telah membuat kalian tak nyaman"

"Terima kasih "

"Eh " Sena dan Hyomi mengerjap entah darimana munculnya namun kini Jongdae tiba-tiba saja berada di tengah-tengah mereka dengan mengambil salah satu coklat.

"Wae ? Kenapa kaliam melihatku seperti itu " tanya Jongdae sambil mengunyah coklatnya membuat Sena menghela nafas.

"Dasar tidak sopan" gerutu Sena membuat Jongdae mendelik.

"Sena sunbaenim, anda disini rupanya, tadi kau di cari Jung Ssaem" Sena mengerjap cepat, Astaga ia lupa jika ada janji dengan Jung ssaem. Ujar Minggyu teman sekelas Hyomi.

"Ya ampun aku hampir melupakannya, terima kasih ya" Sena bergegas untuk berdiri namun pundaknya di tahan oleh Jongdae sehingga wanita tersebut kembali duduk.

"Haiisshh Jongdae! Aku terburu-buru" Sena mendelik namun Jongdae menatapnya tenang kemudian laki-laki tersebut berjongkok untuk mengikatkan tali sepatu Sena yang terlepas.

"Sudah selesai" ujar Jongdae dan hal itu mampu membuat Sena tercengang, bukan hanya Sena tapi Hyomi juga.

"Oh emh i-iya terima kasih" Sena merutuk mulutnya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi sulit bicara dan tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Jongdae gadis tersebut segera melesat pergi.

...

Hyomi mengecek jam di tangannya berkali-kali ini sudah lima belas menit sejak bel pulang berbunyi namun Sena masih belum terlihat.

"Hyomi-ah " Hyomi mendongak ketika Minseok sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Eoh, Minseok oppa anyeong " sapa Hyomi yang entah kenapa terdengar manis di telinga Minseok.

"Sedang menunggu Sena? " tanya Minseok lagi dan Hyomi mengangguk.

"Sena sudah pergi ke perpustakaan kota, setelah bel tadi ia langsung melesat bagai hantu aku saja tak menyadari kepergiannya. Dia menitip pesan agar kau langsung pulang"

"Tapi eonni tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku "

"Mungkin ponselnya kehabisan daya " Jawab Minseok, Hyomi hanya dapat menghela nafas padahal ia ingin meminta maaf pada Sena karena telah tidak sopan ketika pagi tadi. Karena sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri Hyomi jadi tidak mendengarkan apa yang Minseok ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? " tanya Minseok lagi.

"Hah? Apa? " Minseok tak sanggup menahan tawanya, jadi sedari tadi ia bicara Hyomi tidak dengar, lihatlah wajah bingungnya. Menggemaskan.

"Aku bertanya, kau pulang sendiri? Bagaimana jika kuantar saja" Minseok mengulangi pertanyaannya dan Hyomi justru semakin membulatkan matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa " ujar Hyomi cepat.

"Kenapa? "

"Eemmm ituu aku - akuu. Ahh aku harus ke toko 'Ice Shop'terlebih dahulu Hehehe" Minseok menaikan sebelah halisnya, Hyomi ini kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi aneh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu ke Ice Shop lalu membawamu pulang dengan selamat"

"Ehh tidak usah! Aku pergi sendiri saja sungguh! "

"Dan aku juga bersungguh-sungguh akan mengantarmu. Tunggu sebentar ya aku akan mengambil motor" Belum sempat Hyomi menjawab Minseok sudah berlari ke tempat parkir. Bukan apa-apa tapi Hyomi masih sayang dengan jantungnya dan berdekatan dengan Minseok sungguh bukan ide bagus .

Hyomi menatap ice cream coklat di hadapannya dengan mata berbinar, ahh dia selalu seperti itu jika sudah ada ice cream.

"Kau suka? " tanya Minseok dan Hyomi langsung mengangguk semangat.

"Di habiskan ya. Aku juga sudah memesankan untuk Sena si maniak vanilla"

Hyomi seketika menaruh kembali sendoknya, jadi Minseok membelikan untuk Sena juga, bahkan Minseok hafal dengan rasa kesukaan Sena. Ada sedikit rasa sesak di hati Hyomi, dan sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran dengan hubungan seperti apa yang Sena dan Minseok jalani, apakah mungkin mereka hanya sahabat atau mungkin sahabat yang saling memendam rasa.

"Hmm oppa, kau dan Sena eonni begitu dekat kenapa kalian tidak berpacaran saja? " ujar Hyomi pelan namun mampu membuat Minseok terbatuk mendengarnya.

"Apa? Pacaran? Aku dan Sena? Yakkk Apakah tak ada wanita lain? "jawab Minseok.

"Sena eonni cantik dan baik lagi pula kalian dekat. Kurasa eonni menyukaimu" ujar Hyomi.

"Buahahahahahahaha" Hyomi mengernyit karena tiba-tiba Saja Minseok tertawa keras.

"Sena menyukaiku? Aigoo kau mendengar gosip dari mana? Kami memang dekat sejak kelas satu, jika di ceritakan bahkan novel harry potter pun akan kalah tebal. Tapi kau harus tahu, di dunia ini memang ada pasangan yang selalu bersama namun tidak memiliki rasa Dan ada pula yang selalu bertengkar namun diam2 saling mengirimkan doa. Lagi pula She's not my type, aku lebih suka dengan seseorang yang menyukai coklat" ujar Minseok matanya menatap dalam ke manik Hyomi membuat yang di tatap merasakan dunianya berhenti.

...

Heaven University adalah kampus favorit di kota Seoul. Banyak sarjana dari lulusan Heaven yang terlah terbukti sukses, hal itulah yang mendasari Sena berada disini, perpustakaan kota. Sebenarnya dengan nilai dan kemampuan Sena sekarang ia yakin dapat diterima di Heaven namun Sena mengejar beasiswa disana dan dengan otaknya yang ia miliki sekarang tidaklah cukup. Sena ingin bisa berkuliah tanpa membebankan Seulhee sang eomma. Sudah sangat banyak pengorbanan yang dilakukan oleh Seulhee dan Sena tidak ingin menanbahnya.

Karena perminggu hanya di izinkan meminjam 3 buku sedangkan materi yang Sena butuhkan lebih dari itu jadilah ia menyalin beberapa materi lain di buku tulisnya hal tersebut membuat Sena lupa waktu bahkan ia tak sadar jika kini hari sudah gelap.

"Akhirnya selesai" Sena merenggangkan tangannya yang terasa pegal. Matanya membulat seketika saat melihat jam yang tertempel indah di dinding.

"Ya ampun sudah jam 8 malan. Eomma pasti khawatir" Sena buru-buru membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan bergegas pulang.

Sudah lima belas menit Sena menunggu di halte bus namun halte ini tetap sepi dan tidak ada satu pun bus yang lewat.

Tes

Tes

Zraaaaassshhhhh

Hujan begitu saja turun seakan mengejek Sena membuat wanita tersebut merapatkan sweater yang ia kenakan. Sena menyenderkan kepalanya ke dinding halte tubuhnya sungguh lelah dan perutnya lapar, ia hanya ingin cepat pulang tapi waktu seolah tak mengizinkan.

Brrrrrmmmmmm

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sena mendengar suara motor berhenti lalu seseorang duduk di sampingnya, mungkin sedang berteduh. Sena memilih tak peduli dan tetap diam. Selama sepuluh menit terus seperti itu bahkan hujan pun tak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan reda ditambah bus yang seakan enggan datang.

"Kurasa hujan tak akan berhenti, dan bus pun entah kapan akan datang. ayo kuantar pulang" Sena membuka matanya cepat karena memang ia tidak tidur. Bukan tawaran orang tadi yang membuatnya membuka mata namun suara orang tersebutlah penyebabnya.

"Jongdae? " ucap Sena tak percaya.

"Pakai jaketku, kita menerobos hujan saja karena kurasa kau tak akan mau bermalam di halte kan? " Sena mengerjap lagi karena Jongdae begitu saja melepas jaket yang ia gunakan lalu menyampirkannya di tubuh Sena.

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja. Bus sebentar lagi pasti datang" ujar Sena yakin sambil mengembalikan jaket milik Jongdae

"Kau yakin? " tanya Jongdae.

"Iya, kau pulang saja. Aku akan menunggu bus" jawab Sena.

"Semoga aku masih bisa melihatmu nanti"

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? "

"Apa kau tidak tahu rumor yang beredar tentang halte ini? " tanya Jongdae wajahnya mendadak serius membuat Sena entah mengapa merasakan hawa tak enak.

"Dulu disini ada seorang wanita yang meninggal tertabrak bus. Menurut kabar hantu wanita itu tidak tenang dan akan mencari korban untuk diajak pergi ke yang di incar adalah wanita muda yang juga sedang menunggu bus. "

"Kau pasti bercanda kan Dae-ah "

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak yang penting aku sudah memperingatkanmu" Jongdae memakai kembali helmnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sena.

Sena terus menatap punggung Jongdae yang semakin menjauh, sekelebat cerita Jongdae tentah hantu wanita di halte membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Jongdae tunggu! Aku ikut! " Jongdae tersenyum ternyata Sena tidak seberani yang ia bayangkan.

"Pakai jaketku" Sena menatap lama kearah Jongdae, namja di hadapannya ini kini hanya menggunakan kaos berlengan panjang di tambah hujan yang semakin deras.

"Kau saja yang pakai, lagi pula aku memakai sweater" ujar Sena dan Jongdae bersumpah jika tadi Sena tersenyum seolah sedang meyakinkan dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Jika kau tidak ingin memakainya, maka aku juga tak akan pakai"

"Astaga, baiklah baik aku pakai"

Selama tiga puluh menit Jongdae mengendarai motornya dan entah di sadari atau tidak selama tiga puluh menit pun Sena tak melepaskan pelukannya dari perut Jongdae. Jongdae masih tak mengerti namun dingin yang menusuk seakan tak terasa dan yang ia rasakan justru hangat.

"Kita sampai" Ujar Jongdae ketika mereka sudah sampai.

"Yatuhan Sena! "

"Eonniii "

Jongdae dan Sena kini melihat kearah pintu masuk disana Hyomi dengan Seulhee - eomma Sena- telah menatap keduanya khawatir.

"Eomma mian aku tadi terlalu asik di perpustakaan hingga tak sadar jika sudah malam" ujar Sena sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, sekarang ayo masuk" ujar Seulhee sejujurnya ia marah pada Sena,bagaimana bisa putrinya itu pulang terlambat dan membiarkan ponselnya dalam keadaan melihat kondisi Sena yang tampak kelelahan di tambah tubuh yang basah membuat hatinya tak tega. Pandangan Seulhee kini tertuju pada seorang namja yang mengantar Sena pulang, bahkan kondisinya tak lebih baik.

"Kau Kenapa berdiri disana? Ayo masuk nak" Jongdae hanya dapat tersenyum ketika Seulhee menarik tangannya untuk masuk.

Jongdae dan Sena kini sudah berganti pakaian mereka tengah duduk di ruang tamu ditemani tatapan penuh tanya dari mata Hyomi dan Seulhee .

"Ayolaaahhh, kenapa kalian tidak percaya. Aku sungguh bertemu dengan Jongdae di halte lalu ia mengantarku pulang karena tak ada bus. Kami tidak pergi berkencan hingga lupa waktu seperti yang eomma tuduhkan tadi" Sena mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, eommanya ini sangat keterlaluan bagaimana mungkin ia berpikir jika Sena dan Jongdae berkencan. Oh ayolahhh.

"Ne ahjuma, kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu. Lagi pula aku tidak menyukai wanita seperti Sena"

"Heii aku lebih tua darimu! Sopanlah sedikit"

"Tapi kau pendek "

"Yakkkkkkk! "

"Astaga kalian berdua ini berhenti berdebat" Jongdae dan Sena kompak menutup mulut mereka walaupun gerutuan masih jelas dapat di dengar. Hyomi yang sudah tahu keributan seperti apa yang akan terjadi bila keduanya bertemu hanya dapat menggeleng.

"Jongdae-ya ini sudah malam dan hujan pun belum berhenti. Kau menginaplah malam ini, dan kau bisa memakai kamar Sena" ujar Seulhee

"Eommaa kenapa dia harus tidur di kamarku! " protes Sena tak setuju. Namun wanita tersebut kembali mengunci mulutnya saat melihat tatapan tajam dari Seulhee.

Sena Mengantar Jongdae menuju kamarnya sementara dirinya sendiri akan tidur bersama Hyomi.

"Ingat ya kau tidak boleh mengacau " Sena memperingatkan.

"Wae? Apa kau memiliki banyak rahasia disini? Ahhhh sepertinya akan menarik "

"Jika kau berani menyentuh sesuatu maka akan ku pastikan hidupmu tak akan tenang"

"Kita lihat saja, hidup siapa setelah ini yang akan tak tenang" ujar Jongdae disertai senyum yang mampu membuat Sena ingin menenggelamkan namja tersebut ke dasar sungai.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Judul : When I Meet You

Cast : Kim Jongdae, Jong Sena, Park Chanyeol, Nam Seulhee, Kim Hyomi, Kim Minseok

Author : chen21ina

Chapter 3

#flashback#

"Hiks tidak Yeol, kumohon jangan pergi" Chanyeol seakan tuli padahal saat ini sang istri tengah menangis sambil memohon agar dirinya tetap tinggal. Tangan kurus Seulhee ia gunakan untuk memeluk erat sang suami.

"Lepaskan Seulhee-ya" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada rendah. Membuat Seulhee menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

Chanyeol dan Seulhee sudah menikah lama bahkan mereka telah di karunai seorang putri cantik yang kini duduk di bangku akhir sekolah menengah pertama. Namun lamanya usia pernikahan tidak menjamin utuhnya sebuah rumah tangga.

Chanyeol dan Seulhee menikah karena perjodohan namun selama ini kedua belah pihak tidak pernah terlibat perselisihan yang berarti, mereka memang bukan pasangan yang di mabuk asmara kemudian menikah namun keduanya dapat menjadi teman hidup yang kompak.

Seulhee merasakan perubahan sifat Chanyeol perlahan, dia yang semula kaku dan dingin kini menjelma menjadi sosok yang hangat dan penyayang. Seulhee tahu bahkan disaat keduanya melebur menjadi satu masih tak ada cinta, hanya saja Chanyeol tetap berlaku lembut padanya walaupun tak memperlakukan Seulhee dengan istimewa. Dan semua kembali terasa jauh lebih baik ketika Sena lahir. Mungkin Chanyeol bukanlah suami yang terbaik untuknya tapi Chanyeol adalah ayah terbaik untuk Sena.

Siapa yang sangka hampir 15tahun berumah tangga, Chanyeol masih tak dapat melupakan mantan kekasihnya Kim Yuuna. Wanita yang sudah di kencani Chanyeol sejak semester pertama di university, wanita tersebut kembali setelah lama menetap di Paris. Kembali dengan cinta yang menghancurkan keluarga kecil Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku"

"Tidaaakk! Kau boleh tidak menganggap ku tapi bagaimana dengan Sena putrimu? "

"..."

"Sena membutuhkan mu Yeol, hiks"

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku "

Sret

Bruk

"Awww" Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Seulhee kasar sehingga wanita tersebut terjatuh ke lantai. Chanyeol kembali menulikan telinganya walaupun ia jelas mendengar bahwa wanita yang selama 15 tahun ini menjadi teman hidupnya merintih sakit. Chanyeol bergegas keluar dari rumah dan memasuki mobilnya namun ketika di depan pintu matanya membola saat melihat Sena datang, dengan senyum ceria ia berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah.

"Appaaaa " panggil Sena dengan senyum yang tak akan pernah Chanyeol lupakan. Chanyeol jelas tahu keputusannya untuk kembali pada Yuuna akan membuat ia terpisah dengan Sena.

Grep

"Sena-ya berjanjilah pada appa untuk terus tumbuh dengan sehat. Ikuti semua yang eomma katakan dan jangan membantah" ujar Chanyeol di sela-sela pelukannya, Sena tidak mengerti dan hanya diam kemudian mengangguk.

"Appa harus pergi" setelah mengecup kening Sena, Chanyeolpun bergegas kedalam mobil miliknya lagi Sena masih tak paham ia pikir Chanyeol hanya akan berangkat kerja seperti biasa.

Sena memasuki rumahnya santai dan pemandangan yang pertama ia lihat adalah Seulhee yang tengah menangis dengan kening memar terbentur dinding ketika Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya kasar

"Eomaaaaaa " Sena berlari mendekati sang eomma, wanita yang telah melahirkannya bagai tak bernyawa. Dengan pikiran kalut Sena kembali berlari keluar rumah untuk memanggil sang appa.

"Appaaa" Sena berteriak karena mobil yang Chanyeol kendarai mulai melaju, tak ingin kehilangan ayahnya Sena mencoba berlari sambil terus memanggil Chanyeol.

"Appaaaa"

"Appaaaaa"

"Hiks appaaa tolong eomma, eomma menangis"

"Apppaaaa"

Bruk

Sena terus berlari mengejar mobil Chanyeol namun sang ayah tetap tak mau berhenti hingga tubuh kecil itu jatuh terjerembab dan memaksa kaki kecilnya berhenti berlari.

"Hiks hiks huwaaaa appaa"

"Appa jangan pergi, kaki Sena sakit"

"Appaaaaaaaa"

#flashnback off#

"Hah hah hah" Chanyeol terbangun nafasnya tersengal, mimpi itu datang lagi. Mimpi dimana ia menghancurkan surga kecil miliknya. Tangisan Sena dihari itu bagai mimpi buruk yang terus menghantui kehidupannya.

.

.

"Seperti ini ahjuma? "

"Ne Jongdae-ya terima kasih"

Sena terbangun ketika mendengar suara berisik dari arah taman belakang. Hyomi masih terlihat nyenyak dengan tidurnya.

Kaki Sena melangkah ke sumber suara dan ia Menemukan Jongdae dengan Seulhee tengah mencabuti rumput. Untunglah sekarang hari minggu jadi Sena tak repot untuk bersiap ke sekolah.

"Sena! " Sena melambaikan tangannya untuk menjawab panggilan sang bunda.

" Tolong buatkan roti dan teh hangat untuk Jongdae , eomma tidak sempat menyiapkan sarapan rumput ini tumbuh begitu cepat" Sena mengangguk kemudian ia berjalan ke dapur membuatkan sarapan untuk Seulhee, Jongdae juga untuk dirinya dan Hyomi. Setelah selesai wanita tersebut menaruhnya di nampan untuk di bawa ke halaman belakang tempat dimana Seulhee dan Jongdae berada.

"Jongdae kau sarapan lah terlebih dahulu, biar ahjuma yang selesaikan mencabut rumput" ujar Seulhee ketika matanya melihat Sena kembali dengan nampan berisi sarapan yang ia suruh tadi.

"Tidak ahjuma, biar aku bantu sampai selesai"

"Aigoo aku tidak apa-apa, sudah makan dulu sana" Jongdae mengangguk canggung, namun kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri Sena.

"Teh hangat dan roti bakar? " tanya Jongdae ketika melihat menu yang Sena hidangkan.

"Ada masalah? "

"Aniyaaa, hanya sajaapakah jika setiap minggu aku membantu ahjuma kau akan selalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk ku?"

"Dalam mimpimu tuan Kim! " balas Sena ketus sementara Jongdae hanya tersenyum menikmati sarapan yang Sena buat. Entah bisa di sebut berlebihan atau tidak tapi Jongdae merasa ini sarapan terbaiknya.

Kring

Kring

Hyomi mengucek matanya, suara panggilan masuk dari ponsel miliknya telah sukses membuat ia terbangun. Matanya memicing menatap sederetan angka yang tidak ia kenal.

"Yeoboseiyo"

"Hyomi " Hyomi terpaku, ia mengingat suara berat ini.

"Chanyeol ahjusi? " ujar Hyomi memastikan, bagaimana caranya pamannya ini bisa tahu nomor ponsel miliknya.

"Syukurlah kau mengenali ku"

"Hyooomiiii ~" Hyomi hampir saja melemparkan ponselnya ketika mendengar suara Sena datang, untung saja Chanyeol segera menginterupsi.

"Apakah itu suara Sena? Kumohon kau jangan matikan panggilan ini aku ingin mendengar suara putriku" suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu menyedihkan membuat Hyomi tak tega. Segera ia menyembunyikan ponselnya di balik selimut tipis agar Sena tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Apa aku membangunkan mu? " tanya Sena ketika ia sudah ada di kamar.

"Aniya, aku sudah bangun. Ada apa? "

"Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan. Oia bisa kah kau menyuruh Jongdae untuk pulang. Aku sungguh tidak nyaman ada dia disini"

"Kenapa tidak eonni saja yang mengusirnya sendiri"

"Haiisshh dia kan temanmu"

"Tapi kemarin dia datang kemari bersamamu" ujar Hyomi membuat Sena melotot.

"Kau menyebalkan! " ujar Sena lalu wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Hyomi yang terkikik di tempat tidur.

"Siapa itu Jongdae ?" suara di seberang telepon membuat Hyomi sadar bahwa ada Chanyeol yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Jongdae teman sekelasku ahjusi, namun ia dan Sena eonni tidak pernah akur. " jelas Hyomi.

" putriku sudah besar " Ujar Chanyeol senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya namun tak lama senyum itu di gantikan dengan raut banyak momen yang ia lewati tentang perkembangan putrinya semakin membuat Chanyeol merasa buruk

"Hyomi-ya apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Sena? " Hyomi mengerjap lagi-lagi suara Chanyeol terdengar menyedihkan dan membuat hatinya tak tega.

.

.

Sena kembali ke kamarnya, ruangan tersebut terlihat rapi sepertinya Jongdae tidak mengacak-ngacak privasinya disini.

"Kau disini" Sena terlonjak ketika mendengar suara Jongdae dari arah belakang.

"Tentu saja ini kamarku "

"Sena, bisakah aku mendapatkan pakaian ganti? Aku ingin mandi " Sena nampak berpikir, krmarin Jongdae memakai bajunya yang berukuran besar dan baju Jongdae yang kemarin belum kering di cuci. Lalu harus pakai apa dia sekarang ?

"Kurasa kami tak memiliki baju dengan ukuran besar, hmmm aku telepon Minseok saja ya agar dia membawakan bajunya untukmu" ujar Sena santai namun hal itu mampu membuat mood Jongdae buruk seketika .

"Kenapa harus Minseok? Apa tidak ada pakaian laki-laki disini? Milik ayahmu mungkin? " Tatapan Sena berubah kosong ketika Jongdae menyebut kata 'ayah' dengan sekuat hati Sena berusaha menahan diri agar tak meledak.

"Tunggu sebentar,biar ku telepon Minseok" lagi-lagi Minseok! Rasanya Jongdae sungguh ingin menyingkirkan laki-laki itu.

"Aku pinjam pakaian ayahmu saja"

"AKU TIDAK PUNYA AYAH! "

Brak

Sena keluar dari kamarnya sambil menendang pintu kasar, membuat Jongdae paham bahwa ia sudah salah bicara.

Sena berlari keluar dari rumah, tujuannya adalah taman bermain untuk anak-anak yang terletak di tengah komplek perumahannya. Pertahanan Sena selalu hancur ketika orang lain menanyakan ayahnya.

Flashback

"Eomma sebenarnya appa kemana ?" tanya Sena yang mulai merindukan sosok Chanyeol. Ini adalah hari ke tujuh laki-laki tersebut pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"Appa bekerja keluar kota jadi dia tidak akan pulang dalam waktu lama" jawab Seulhee yang tidak tega memberitahu putrinya tentang kondisi rumah tangga yang sedang di ujung tanduk. Seulhee tahu dengan pasti Chanyeol adalah laki-laki yang paling Sena kagumi melebihi apapun. Sejak kecil Chanyeol terbiasa memanjakan Sena, mencurahkan segala rasa sayang yang ia punya pada Sena hal itu pula yang membuat Seulhee luluh hingga tanpa disadari Seulhee telah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Chanyeol yang begitu menyayangi putrinya.

Hari ke lima belas adalah hari dimana Seulhee sudah tak tahan lagi dengan rengekan Sena yang selalu menanyakan Chanyeol.

"Sena mau appa! Appa! Appaaa! " teriak Sena dari dalam kamar. Seharian ini ia mengunci diri tak membiarkan siapa pun masuk. Ia hanya ingin ayahnya Park Chanyeol bukan yang lain.

"Ayahmu sudah pergi! Dia tidak akan pernah kembali! Jika kau memang ingin bersama dengan appamu maka pergilah temui dia. Eomma sudah muak mendengar kau terus memanggil namanya! " Sena terpaku, ini pertama kalinya Seulhee membentaknya .Perlahan Sena membuka pintu kamarnya dan yang ia temukan adalah Seulhee yang tengah menangis sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri.

"Hiks hiks eomma mianhae" hanya kata maaf yang dapat Sena ucapkan. Otaknya kini berpikir cepat mencoba menyambung kembali segala ingatannya dalam memori. Hari itu ketika ia pulang sekolah Chanyeol sudah ada di rumah padahal biasanya ia akan pulang setelah petang, Chanyeol berpesan agar Sena tumbuh dengan baik dan menurut pada Seulhee. Kemudian ia menemukan Seulhee yang tampak kacau, dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya lalu ia yang berlari mengejar Chanyeol namun sang ayah tetap tak mau memberhentikan mobilnya. Apakah selama ini keromantisan kedua orang tuanya hanyalah akting belaka? Apakah Chanyeol dan Seulhee akan berpisah?.

Untuk merubah suasana, Seulhee berinisiatif untuk mengajak Sena berbelanja. Wanita biasanya akan selalu lupa dengan masalah mereka jika pergi berbelanja.

"Eomma aku ingin makan spagethi " Seulhee mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan putrinya, setelah menitipkan beberapa kantung belanjaan keduanya pun berjalan memasuki restoran yang menyediakan spagethi sebagai menu andalannya.

"Yuuna kau ini tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja berantakan jika sudah makan" Sena menangkap suara yang tak asing dari arah kursi belakangnya, keningnya mengernyit ketika melihat wanita yang tak ia kenal duduk disana dengan seorang pria yang sedang membersihkan sudut bibir wanita tersebut dengan ibu jarinya. Sena berdiri perlahan ia sangat penasaran dengan sosok laki-laki yang kini duduk membelakanginya tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya air mata itu jatuh, Sena tak peduli jika ini tempat umum, Sena tak peduli jika kini semua mata mengarah padanya. Di Hadapannya Chanyeol tengah duduk bersama seorang wanita yang Sena yakini jika wanita ini adalah penyebab ayahnya tak lagi pernah pulang

"Appa " ucap Sena begitu lirih dan memilukan. Chanyeol berdiri cepat tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Sena disini.

"Jadi ahjuma itu alasan appa tidak lagi mau pulang? Apa aku berbuat nakal? Apa masakan eomma tak lagi enak? Apakah kami berbuat kesalahan sehingga kau tega melakukan ini? " air mata tak lagi mampu Sena bendung.

"Sayang, biarkan appa menjelaskannya padamu" Chanyeol mencoba merayu putrinya ia meraih tangan Sena untuk diajak duduk bersama, namun kemudian Sena menyentak kasar lengan Chanyeol .

"Tidak " ujar Sena tegas.

"Sena-ya appa mohon jangan seperti ini"

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki ayah, ia sudah tidak ada!" Chanyeol terpaku, bagaimana mungkin putri yang selama ini kau sayang dan kau jaga mengucapkan kata seperti itu.

Plak

"SENA! " Sena mengerjap karena Chanyeol membentak bahkan menampar dirinya.

"SENA BENCI APPA! "

Seulhee melihat semuanya,ia tadi pergi ke toilet sebentar namun setelah kembali justru pemandangan yang paling tak ingin ia lihatlah yang terjadi. Seulhee tidak bisa melakulan apapun ia hanya dapat memeluk putrinya yang terus saja menggumamkan kata-kata benci kepada Chanyeol .

#flashbackoff#

.

.

Jongdae termenung di kursinya Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berbicara tak ia hiraukan sama sekali.

Plak

"Yakk Baek apa yang kau lakukan? " Jongdae mengerang ketika kepalanya terkena pukulan sayang oleh Baekhyun.

"Sedari tadi aku bicara tapi kau diam saja"

"Maaf Baek"

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirimu? " tanya Baekhyun kemudian namun Jongdae terdiam. Benar juga ada apa dengan dirinya? Semenjak kejadian di rumah Sena gadis tersebut menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Jika dulu mereka tak akan sungkan saling melempar kata-kata pedas namun tidak dengan sekarang, jangankan berbicara bahkan bertatap matapun Sena seakan enggan. Dan hal ini sudah berlangsung selama 1 minggu.

"Minggu depan adalah pekan olahraga, sekolah kita melawan Exodus High School. Apa kau akan kembali ke lapangan? " tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku malas Baek"

"Mwo? Seingat ku sejak masih sekolah dasar kau sudah jatuh cinta pada basket dan sekarang kau bilang malas? Apakah ini Kim Jongdae sahabatku? " Jongdae memutar matanya malas mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kau berisik" Jongdae kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun, entahlah hatinya terasa kosong di tambah tatapan terakhir Sena membuat ia selalu di hantui rasa bersalah.

Jongdae memilih bersandar di bawah pohon yang terletak di samping jalan menuju gerbang, ia bersandar di bagian belakang yang tidak banyak di lewati orang.

"Sena sunbaenim! " Jongdae membuka matanya cepat ketika telinganya mendengar nama Sena di sebutkan.

Grep

"Bogoshippoooo" mata Jongdae membulat, disana seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat dengan seenak hati memeluk Sena. Dan yang tak dapat Jongdae terima adalah Sena yang diam saja bahkan senyum kini terukir indah di wajahnya. Senyum yang seakan seminggu ini hilang. Jongdae bangkit dengan kasar tujuannya sekarang adalah atap sekolah sepertinya tempat tersebut akan lebih nyaman dan tidak akan ada pemandangan yang sungguh memuakan seperti tadi.

Krrrriiiiinggggggggggg

Bel tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat membuat Jongdae terbangun dari acara tidur siangnya, keningnya mengernyit ketika koridor kelas masih ramai.

"Hyeri ada apa ini? " yang di panggil menoleh ketika Jongdae menepuk bahunya.

"Sekarang kan tidak ada pelajaran, semua siswa di bebaskan dari jam blajar karena guru-guru sedang bersiap untuk pekan olahraga lusa tapi ada sedikit masalah karena tim kita kekurangan pemain basket, kau ada rekomendasi tidak? " ujar Hyeri namun hanya di balas gelengan singkat dari Jongdae.

"Ommayaaa benar-benar tampan"

"Dia manusia? "

"Senyum nya ya ampun aku meleleh"

Jongdae memutar Matanya malas, kenapa anak perempuan selalu berisik? . Jongdae terdiam ketika seorang pria membungkuk sopan saat berjalan melewatinya, ia tak akan lupa dengan wajah orang tersebut.

"Siapa dia? " tanya Jongdae.

"Itu Oh Sehun kapten basket dari Exodus High School" jawab Hyeri tanpa melihat kearah Jongdae.

"Hyeri daftarkan aku untuk menjadi anggota tim basket" Hyeri menolehkan kepalanya pada Jongdae.

"Kau serius? "

"Iya, aku akan mengalahkan orang itu" jawab Jongdae penuh keyakinan, tatapan matanya tak lepas dari sosok Sehun yang kini mulai menjauh.


	4. Chapter 4

Judul : When I Meet You

Cast : Kim Jongdae, Jong Sena, Kim Hyomi, Kim Minseok and other

Author : Chen21ina.

.

Chapter 1-3

s/11996247/1/When-I-Meet-You

Chapter 4

Duk

Duk

Duk

Shoot

Jongdae menyeka kasar keringat yang membasahi keningnya, sedari tadi ia menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan ring dan bola basket. Mengasah kembali kemampuan lama yang sudah lama tak ia gunakan.

Prok

Prok

Gerakan Jongdae terhenti ketika mendengar suara tepuk tangan dari belakang namun setelah melihat siapa yang bertepuk tangan ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatanya.

"Ku dengar kau mendaftar menjadi tim basket untuk pekan olahraga besok? tanya Baekhyun yang hanya di jawab gumaman oleh Jongdae.

"Kenapa? Padahal kemarin kau tidak mau " Lagi Baekhyun mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Hanya ingin saja " jawab Jongdae singkat.

"Benarkah? " Selidik Baekhyun karena sesungguhnya ia tak percaya dengan apa yang Jongdae katakan lama menjadi sahabat pria tersebut membuat Baekhyun tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

"Ku dengar kapten tim lawan bernama Oh Sehun, dia seumuran dengan kita dan entah apa hubungannya dengan Sena Sunbaenim tapi kemarin mereka terlihat begitu dekat. "

Dugh

Baekhyun berjingkat kaget karena Jongdae yang tiba-tiba membanting bola basket. Kemudian tanpa berkata apa pun Jongdae berjalan melewati Baekhyun bagitu saja.

"Ck ck ck benar dugaan ku, Jongdae menyukai si senior galak itu"

.

.

Ini masih pukul tujuh pagi namun suasana di XOXO High School sudah ramai, penyebabnya hanya satu yaitu pekan olahraha. Beberapa siswa terlihat sibuk menyiapkan makanan dan minuman sebagai bukti dukungan kepada teman sekelas lain yang ikut bertanding tak terkecuali Hyomi.

Gadis mungil itu pagi-pagi sekali sudah berangkat meninggalkan Sena yang masih di kamar mandi. Dengan semangat ia merapihkan beberapa botol minuman isotonik dan menaruhnya ke dalam kardus untuk di bawa ke tepi lapangan.

"Hyomi kau yakin akan membawa itu sendirian? " tanya Seulgi teman sekelas Hyomi sambil menatap botol minum yang sedang Hyomi rapihkan.

"Kau meragukan kekuatan ku? Tenang saja hanya ini bukan hal besar bagi Kim Hyomi"

"Kita tunggu hingga anak laki-laki datang saja, biar mereka yang membawanya"

"Terlalu lama Seulgi-ah jika menunggu mereka. Aku pergi ke lapangan ya ~" Seulgi menatap Hyomi takjub, dengan tubuh sekecil itu namun Hyomi mampu membawa beban berat. Semoga Hyomi memang mampu bukan memaksakan diri.

Brrrrrrrrmmmmmm

Jongdae sampai di Sekolah dengan menggunakan motor putih kesayangannya, di sampingnya ada Baekhyun yang juga baru sampai mereka memang bagai anak kembar bahkan berangkat ke sekolah pun bersama walaupun menggunakan kendaraan masing-masing

"Terima kasih sudah menjemputku" Jongdae mengalihkan perhatiannya dan pemandangan terburuklah yang ia dapatkan disana Sena sedang membuka helmnya kemudian turun dari motor seorang pria, tangan Jongdae mengepal ketika melihat siapa pria yang sudah menjemput Sena.

"Tidak masalah, kalau kau mau besok aku bisa menjemputmu lagi, lagi pula selama pekan olahraga ini aku akan selalu kemari"

"Aigoooo uri Sehunnie manis sekali" Jongdae rasanya ingin muntah mendengar Sena memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan 'Sehunnie' benar-benar membuat paginya buruk.

"Aku harus ke kelas masih ada yang harus ku kerjakan, aku duluan ya " Sena segera berbalik dan meninggalkan Sehun di tempat parkir namun sebelum jauh Sehun berteriak lagi.

"Noona nanti kau akan melihatku di lapangan kan? "

"Tentuu ~ Sehun-ah Semangaatt"

Brak

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun terkejut karena Jongdae berjalan begitu saja dan tong sampah menjadi korbannya kali ini.

"Ternyata Jongdae yang sedang cemburu sangat menakutkan"

.

.

Minseok berjalan santai menuju kelasnya, matanya membulat ketika melihat Hyomi berjalan sendiri sambil membawa kardus yang entah apa isinya namun jika di lihat dari ekspresi Hyomi kardus tersebut cukup berat. Minseok tak habis pikir kemana semua laki-laki sehingga membiarkan Hyomi membawa kardus itu srndirian.

Sret

"Eoh! " Hyomi mengerjap ketika kardus yang ia bawa sudah berpindah tangan.

"Seharusnya kau minta tolong, ini kan berat"

"Gwenchana ~ aku tidak apa-apa Sehun-ah " Hyomi berusaha mengambil kembali kardus tersebut dari tangan Sehun namun dengan cepat Sehun menangkis tangan Hyomi.

"Biar aku saja yang bawa, atau kau mau sekalian ku gendong? " ujar Sehun lagi.

"YAKKK! "

minseok mengepalkan tangannya, baru saja ia akan mendekati Hyomj namun seorang namja begitu saja muncul kemudian membawakan kardus tersebut. Ia tidak tahu apa hubungan Hyomi dengan laki-laki bernama Sehun itu namun sungguh hatinya panas.

Oh Sehun namja kelas 10 dari Exodus High School namanya dengan mudah di ingat oleh para gadis karena ketampanan serta kesopanan laki-laki tersebut. Bahkan tak sedikit siswi dari XOXO High School yang justru menjadi pendukung tim Exodus karena kehadiran Sehun.

Beberapa orang terlihat mulai memenuhi bangku penonton, tim XOXO yang di ketuai oleh Jongdae sudah bersiap begitupun dengan tim Exodus.

Prriiiittttttt

Bola mulai di lemparkan ke udara, dengan tubuh yang lebih tinggi Sehun berhasil mengambil bola ia terus mendriblenya hingga

Shoot

Tembakan meleset!

Jongdae yang melihat ada peluang berlari kencang mengambil bola, lapangan dan ring seakan sudah menjadi sahabat baginya

Shoot

"Poin untuk XOXO High School" Jongdae tersenyum, ia tak akan kalah.

Para penonton berdecak kagum tak menyangka bahwa Jongdae dan Sehun bersaing begitu ketat mereka tak membiarkan lawan mengambil poin dengan mudah.

Priitt

"Istirahat 10 menit !" Jongdae berlari ke sisi lapangan,sungguh tenggorokannya membutuhkan air untuk di lewati. Hyomi yang sudah bersiap di sisi lapangan pun segera memberikan handuk dan juga air minum untuk tim dari Xoxo.

"Sehunnie minumlah dulu" Jongdae mengalihkan perhatiannya dari botol minum kearah samping. Disana Sena tengah memberikan air minum untuk Sehun yang di sambut dengan senyum cerah.

"Cih menyebalkan" Umpat Jongdae dan hal itu tak luput dari mata tajam Baekhyun.

.

.

Pertandingan berjalan imbang, dan di saat-saat terakhirpun baik Jongdae maupun Sehun sama sekali tak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Oh Sehun"

"Oh Sehun"

"Sehun-ah! Semangaaatttt! " Jongdae mengepalkan tangannya kuat, suara teriakan Sena yang terus meneriakan nama Sehun entah kenapa membuat darahnya mendidih. Kenapa harus Sehun yang wanita itu dukung? Apakah ia tak sadar jika Sehun bukanlah dari sekolahnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Jongdae! "

"Ehh? "

Shooottt

Priiitttttt

"Hooorrreeeeeeeeee"

Jongdae mengerjap, semua berjalan begitu cepat tadi ia tidak fokus fikiran buyar ketika mendengar Sena yang terus meneriakan nama Sehun tapi ketidak fokusannya ini menjadi racun mematikan karena Jongdae menjadi tak bisa menghentikan gerakan Sehun yang menyebabkan laki-laki tersebut dapat memasukan bole ke ring dengan mudah di akhir waktu yang tersisa.

"Yeeeaaaaayyyy" Suara sorakan yang mengiringi kemenangan Exodus bagai jarum kecil untuk Jongdae. Seandainya saja tadi ia bisa fokus mungkin XOXO masih ada kesempatan untuk menang.

.

.

"Ayo kita pergi bersama-sama. Aku akan mentraktir kalian semua di Galaxy Cafe" ujar Sehun yang di hadiahi teriakan semangat dari kedua tim.

Sehun mengundang seluruh peserta untuk bersama-sama merayakan kemenangan Exodus tak terkecuali tim dari Xoxo, sportifitas sangat terlihat disini tidak peduli dari pihak mana yang menang namun semua ikut bersorak gembira apalagi akan ada traktiran gratis.

"Kau ikut kan? " Sehun bertanya pada Sena yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh wanita tersebut. Bukannya Sena tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan bahasa yang lebih panjang namun otaknya sedang sibuk memerintahkan kepada kedua bola matanya untuk mencari seseorang. Namja yang sedari tadi terlihat paling menonjol namun kehilangan fokus di akhir dan kini ketika semua sedang sibuk bersiap untuk ke cafe ia bagai hilang entah kemana.

"Sena ayo! " Sena terlonjak ketika Minseok menyentuh bahunya. Ngomong-ngmong Minseok adalah senior di tim basket XOXO jadi namja tersebut pasti ada diantara sibuknya orang disini.

"Kau duluan saja, ahh aku titip kau ajak dia, anak itu sedari tadi sibuk mempersiapkan minuman bagi tim XOXO jadi ia tak boleh terlewat." ujar Sena membuat senyum Minseok merekah.

"Baiklah, lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu? "

"Aku akan menyusul " belum sempat Minseok bertanya lebih jauh Sena sudah melangkahkan kakinya cepat.

Tempat kumpul tim basket

Kelas

Lapangan

Taman belakang sekolah

Gudang

Sena berlari ke semua tempat tersebut untuk mencari Jongdae, sesuatu dalam hatinya berteriak ketika tidak menemukan namja itu dimana-mana. Seharusnya Sena tidak perlu repot, seharusnya Sena tak usah peduli. Namun sejak awal pertandingan Sena melihatnya, tatapan mata Jongdae penuh akan keseriusan akan pertandingan ini. Walaupun ini hanyalah pertandingan persahabatan tapi Sena dapat merasakan bahwa Jongdae bersungguh-sungguh dan laki-laki tersebut mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya. Terbukti karena Sehun sangat kesulitan mencetak angka. Namun tatapan mata Jongdae di akhir berhasil memporak-porandakan hatinya, tatapan kesal, marah, dan kecewa yang Sena lihat di mata Jongdae sebelum ia seperti kehilangan fokus sungguh sangat mengganggu.

"Hahh kemana namja menyebalkan itu? " Sena mengusap keringat yang membasahi keningnya namun ia tetap tak berhenti, kaki mungilnya masih terus berjalan hingga kini ia berada tepat di depan tangga yang akan membawanya ke atap sekolah. Tanpa ragu Sena menaiki satu persatu anak tangga.

Ceklek

Hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya ketika Sena telah sampai di atap. Dan pandangan wanita tersebut pada sesosok manusia menyebalkan yang kini tengah berbaring dengan santai.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Yakkk Kim Jondae bangun kau! " tanpa ada kelembutan sedikitpun Sena berteriak mrmbangunkan Jongdae membuat orang yang sedang tertidur mendelik kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? "tanya Sena lagi.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau disini? Mengganggu" balas Jongdae.

"Semua orang sudah pergi menuju Galaxy Cafe dan kau masih disini? "

"Aku tidak mau pergi"

"Kenapa? Karena kau kalah? Cihh kekanakan sekali padahal semua temanmu bisa menerima kekalahan dengan lapang dada bahkan mereka bergabung Di Galaxy Cafe"

"Kau berisik! Sana pergi " Sena mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, Jongdae ini manusia atau batu kenapa dia sangat menyebalkan. Tak tahukan Jongdae bahwa Sena telah menelusuri seisi sekolah hanya untuk mencarinya? Mengajaknya pergi ke Galaxy Cafe bersama. Dan sekarang ia di usir begitu saja?

"Kau sangat menyebalkan! Dan aku sungguh membenci mu! "

"Hmmmmm"

Sena benar-benar menahan emosinya kali ini, karena Jongdae hanya menjawabnya dengan dehaman saja.

"Namja menyebalkan, seharusnya aku tadi langsung pergi, seharusnya aku tidak peduli, seharusnya aku-"

Bugh

Bugh

"Awwwwwwww !"

Karena terus saja menggerutu Sena tak sadar jika ia telah sampai di ujung tangga dan kini ia harus merasakan sakit di kakinya karena tergrlincir 5anak tangga sekaligus untung saja ia tak mengalami luka lebih serius.

"Astaga! "

Jongdae berlari sekuat yang ia bisa menuju kearah Sena, laki-laki itu hanya sedang merasa kesal. Dan lagi Jongdae mendengar semua gerutuan Sena, jadi seniornya ini peduli padanya?

"Gwenchana? " tanya Jongdae khawatir namun bukannya menjawab Sena justru mendelik.

"Kau cobalah menjatuhkan diri dari atas sana dan rasakan apakah tubuh mu akan baik-baik saja? " Jongdae menatap kesal pada wanita yang kini tengah meringis menahan sakit. Niatnya untuk peduli menguap begitu saja.

"Menyebalkan "

"Yakkk kau mau kemana?! " Sena berteriak panik karena Jongdae berjalan begitu saja, apakah Jongdae akan meninggalkan dirinya disini? Dengan kondisi kaki terkilir dan tidak bisa berjalan?

"Pulang. Kurasa kau mampu untuk pulang sendiri bukan? Mengingat kau masih bisa meneriaki ku seperti tadi "

"Kau gila! Ini sakit Jongdae-ah ! Jangankan berjalan berdiri saja aku tak bisa" ujar Sena, hal tersebut membuat Jongdae melangkah mendekat ia berjongkok untuk melihat luka di kaki Sena tapi tak lama ia buru-buru mengalihkan matanya sambil melepaskan jaket yang sedang ia kenakan.

"Tutupi pahamu" Sena mengerjap mendengar ucapan Jongdae namun ketika otaknya bekerja Sena segera mengambil jaket tersebut.

"Terima kasih " ujar Sena canggung dan tanpa ia sadari rona merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau bisa berjalan? "tanya Jongdae mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya sulit karena ini sangat sakit"

"Kalau begitu minta tolong lah" Sena mendelik mendengar ucapan Jongdae.

"Kau tidak bisa berjalan dan hanya aku yang berada disini, aku hanya ingin mendengarmu mengucapkan kata 'tolong'" Sena Menatap Jongdae tak percaya rasanya baru semenit tadi ia bersikap manis dan sekarang Jongdae si namja menyebalkan kembali lagi.

"Tidak mau? Yasudah" Jongdae mulai melangkahkan kakinya membuat Sena menghela nafas lelah.

"Jongdae-ya tolong" ujar Sena membuat Jongdae berbalik tanpa ada niatan untuknya mendekat.

"Kim Jongdae tolong aku" ujar Sena lagi tapi Jongdae masih diam "Pleaseeeeee"

"Hhuuuffftt hahahahahahahahaha" Jongdae tak dapat menahan tawanya kali ini, apakah tadi Sena melakukan aigoo? Wajahnya memang terlihat imut namun juga menggelikan di waktu yang sama.

"Jangan tunjukan aigoo mu di hadapan namja lain, jika tak ingin namja tersebut lari ketakutan" ujar Jongdae ketika telah berhasil membawa Sena ke dalam gendongan ala bridal miliknya.

"Terserah " ujar Sena, ia sungguh malu bagaimana mungkin ia melakukan aigoo di hadapan Jongdae !

Jongdae mendudukan Sena pelan diatas jok motor miliknya, sedikit tak tega namun bagaimana lagi ia hanya memiliki motor sebagai kendaraan.

"Aku lapar, seharusnya tadi aku ke Galaxy saja dengan Sehun. Aku pasti tak akan terluka dan perutku juga tak akan kelaparan" keluh Sena membuat Jongdae menutar matanya malas

"Jangan berisik ayo aku akan mengajakmu makan "

.

.

Hyomi dan Minseok duduk bersebelahan di sebuah kedai. Mereka pamit terlebih dahulu dari acara yang Sehun buat karena ada keperluan. Dan disinilah mereka dengan perasaan berdebar dan kecanggungan yang tak dapat di sembunyikan.

"Aku sangat merindukan Sena. Aku tahu bahwa aku tak pantas untuknya tapi salahkah jika aku merindukan putri ku sendiri? "

Hyomi menggenggam tangan Minseok dari bawah meja. Ia sedang bertemu dengan Chanyeol, dan dari seluruh cerita yang ia dengarkan bukan hanya Sena dan bibinya Seulhee yang menderita namun Chanyeol pun merasakan penderitaan yang sama pahitnya. Dalam hati Hyomi bertekad untuk membantu keluarga pamannya ini ia tak ingin ada air mata lagi yang jatuh.

...

Butuh waktu sekitar 20 menit hingga Jongdae dan Sena sampai di kedai "Buble and Coffe" Sena memegang tangan Jongdae kuat karena kakinya masih terasa sakit namun tidak mungkin juga ia meminta Jongdae menggendongnya lagi.

"Kau bilang akan mengajak ku makan, tapi kenapa kemari? " tanya Sena.

"Aku suka kopi disini, lagi pula disini pun menjual makanan berat" Sena menurut saja lagi pula menolak pun tak akan berguna.

Sena berjalan sangat pelan tujuannya adalah kursi terdekat dari pintu masuk.

Namun matanya membola ketika melihat Hyomi dan Minseok sedang duduk berdua di hadapan mereka ada seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian formal yang membelakanginya. Sena memberikan isyarat pada Jongdae untuk membawanya duduk di tempat dekat Hyomi dan Minseok. Senyum jahil begitu saja muncul di wajah Sena.

Perlahan ia mendekat namun baik Hyomi ataupun Minseok tak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya mungkin obrolan yang tengah mereka bicarakan bersama pria tadi sangatlah menyenangkan.

"Aku ingin bertemu Sena putriku " Langkah Sena terhenti ketika suara itu memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Sena ada apa? " tanya Jongdae yang heran melihat Sena tiba-tiba saja berhenti berjalan dan suara Jongdae tersebut sukses membuat ketiga orang disana mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sret

Tap

Tap

Bugh

"Awwww"

"Eonnie / Sena! "

"Eonnie gwenchana?" Hyomi segera berlari menghampiri Sena yang terjatuh tangannya terulur untuk membantu Sena berdiri.

"Jauhkan tanganmu, aku bisa sendiri" Hyomi terkisap mendengar suara dingin yang diberikan Sena padanya. Bukan hanya Hyomi tapi Minseok, Jongdae bahkan Chanyeol pun di buat tak percaya dengan pendengaran mereka.

"Sena-ya appa bisa jelaskan" Chanyeol buka suara, ia jelas tahu penyebab Sena terlihat marah pada Hyomi adalah dirinya. Namun sayang Sena diam tak menjawab ia bagai tuli.

Tap

tap

Sambil menahan rasa sakit Sena kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar kedai.

"Sena " kini Jongdae yang bicara dan Sena pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Biarkan aku sendiri" jawabnya tanpa berbalik.

"Tapi -" Sena tetap berjalan bahkan Jongdae belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sungguh kaki Sena sakit tapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Ia bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol ayahnya yang telah meninggalkannya begitu saja di tambah kenyataan bahwa orang tersebut bertemu secara diam-diam dengan saudara dan juga sahabatnya. Sungguh hari yang sempurna.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? " tanya Jongdae, ia tidak tahu apa pun dan melihat Sena yang seperti itu pasti telah terjadi sesuatu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kaki Sena? " Jongdae melihat ke arah orang yang paling dewasa disana terlihat jelas wajahnya penuh kesedihan namun wajah khawatir tidak dapat pula ia sembunyikan.

"Jatuh dari tangga" ujar Jongdae tenang .

.

.

Sena duduk di sebuah taman kecil, ada ayunan dan juga beberapa mainan untuk anak-anak disini. Seharusnya tempat ini ramai namun cuaca yang tiba-tiba saja mendung membuat taman sepi, Sena hanya diam tak tahu harus berbuat apa semuanya terasa kacau.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Hujan lagi-lagi turun disaat ia sedang sendiri dan Sena tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk bangkit hanya sekedar berteduh.

"Apa kau ingin demam? " Sena menengadahkan kepalanya, Jongdae berdiri tepat di hadapannya kini dengan melebarkan jaketnya di atas seolah hal tersebut bisa memayungi tubuh keduanya yang telah basah.

"Bodoh, jaketmu tak berfungsi " ujar Sena namun Jongdae masih tetap pada posisinya walau ia tahu jaket miliknya tak akan mampu menahan air hujan.

Grep

Tubuh Jongdae menegang karena Sena tiba-tiba saja memeluknya, posisi Jongdae yang berdiri membuat Sena dapat menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut pria tersebut.

Hiks

Satu isakan lolos dari bibir Sena dan itu membuat pertahanan Jongdae hancur. Jongdae membiarkan jaketnya kini jatuh sementara kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk membalas pelukan Sena membiarkan wanita tersebut menumpahkan segala perasaannya.


	5. Chapter 5

Judul : When I Meet U

Cast : Kim Jongdae, Jong Sena, Kim Hyomi, Kim Minseok, Seulhee, Park Chanyeol.

Author : chen21ina

Chapter 5

.

.

Sena berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali bahkan Hyomi pun belum selesai berpakaian. Langkahnya yang biasa terburu-buru kini di perlambat, untuk apa datang cepat toh ini masih sangat pagi. Sementara Hyomi hanya dapat menunduk sedih baru saja Seulhee mengatakan jika Sena sudah berangkat kakaknya itu beralasan bahwa ada pekerjaan rumah yang belum Sena kerjakan padahal selama satu minggu ini semua siswa di bebaskan dari mata pelajaran karena sedang diadakan pekan olahraga.

Sena berjalan santai, tujuannya adalah kelas X0. Kemarin setelah mengantar dirinya pulang Jongdae terlihat pucat. Perasaannya mulai tak enak ketika matanya melihat Baekhyun duduk seorang diri padahal biasanya ia selalu bersama dengan Jongdae .

"Baekhyun-ah" yang di panggil menolehkan kepalanya, keningnya mengernyit ketika melihat sosok Sena duduk di hadapannya.

"iya? "

"Dimana Jongdae? " kerutan di dahi Baekhyun bertambah, pasalnya ia melihat dengan sangat jelas mata Sena memancarkan kekhawatiran ketika bertanya soal Jongdae.

"Dia tidak masuk "

"Kenapa? " Sena merutuk dalam hati, kenapa pertanyaan itu begitu saja meluncur dari bibirnya. Seisi dunia juga tahu bahwa Sena-Jongdae bagaikan dua kutub yang saling bertolak belakang. Tentu akan terasa aneh jika tiba-tiba saja Sena bertanya seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Sudahlah kau jawab saja kenapa Jongdae tidak masuk? "

"Dia demam tinggi dan-"

"Antarkan aku ke rumah Jongdae "

"Ne? "

Berjuta pertanyaan kini memenuhi otak Baekhyun. Sena senior galak yang selalu berselisih paham dengan sahabatnya kini pagi-pagi sekali sudah sampai di sekolah, menanyakan kondisi Jongdae bahkan meminta untuk diantarkan ke rumah Jongdae . Rasanya kemarin keduanya masih bertengkar . Baekhyun menaikan sebelah halisnya kedua matanya kini menatap tajam ke arah Sena yang di balas leguhan panjang oleh wanita tersebut.

"Kemarin ketika hujan Jongdae mengantarku pulang. Jadi aku heuummm" Sena bergumam sambil memikirkan kata apa yang tepat.

"kau mengkhawatirkan Jongdae? "

"Tidak! " jawab Sena cepat namun matanya tak berani menatap Baekhyun membuat laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya ini tersenyum.

"Ayo aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah Jongdae, lagi pula hari ini kau bebas kan tak ada pelajaran" ujar Baekhyun yang di balas anggukan oleh Sena

Sepanjang perjalanan Sena memikirkan apakah yang ia lakukan ini benar atau salah, menjenguk Jongdae yang sedang sakit? Terdengar konyol namun hati kecilnya membenarkan segala yang Sena lakukan.

"Nah kita sudah sampai" ujar Baekhyun menghentikan lamunan Sena. Mereka kini berada di bangunan sederhana yang terdiri dari beberapa flat. Sena hanya diam saja mengikuti langkah Baekhyun dari belakang. Keduanya berhenti di pintu nomor 28 dan dengan santainya Baekhyun mengeluarkan kunci untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

"Kau memegang kunci flat Jongdae? " tanya Sena

"Kami dekat bahkan sejak masih menggunakan popok jadi mempunyai kunci flat Jongdae bukanlah hal yang aneh"

Flat ini sederhana namun semua peralatan disusun sangat rapi. Sena sampai tak percaya jika manusia menyebalkan seperti Jongdae bisa memiliki hunian senyaman ini.

"Jongdae tinggal seorang diri, kedua orang tuanya bercerai dua tahun lalu. Ayah Jongdae kini tinggal di Thailand mengurus bisnisnya disana sementara ibu Jongdae sudah menikah lagi dengan pendatang dari Indonesia, dan yang ku dengar mereka tinggal di Indonesia jadi kesimpulannya Jongdae sendirian" Sena terkejut mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, jika di lihat dari perilakunya jujur saja Sena berpikir Jongdae adalah tipe tuan muda berlimpah harta yang segala keinginannya dapat terwujud bahkan sebelum mulutnya bersuara. Tapi kenyataan sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang pikirkan.

Sena masih duduk di ruang tengah, menikmati satu persatu foto yang Jongdae pajang sebagai hiasan. Hampir semua adalah foto miliknya dan Baekhyun yang menggambarkan betapa dekatnya persahabatan keduanya. Bibir Sena melengkungkan senyum ketika melihat beberapa foto semasa kecil milik Jongdae, ia terlihat imut dan menggemaskan.

"Jongdae masih tidur" Sena terlonjak ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sunbaenim aku harus kembali ke Sekolah. Bisa kah kau menjaga Jongdae hari ini? "

"Ehh kenapa begitu ?"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Bukankah kau yang telah membuat Jongdae demam" ujar Baekhyun membuat Sena hanya dapat menghela nafas kalah.

Dan disini lah Sena, duduk sendiri di ruang tamu tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia kerjakan. Sena berjalan mengitari seisi flat satu yang menarik perhatiannya adalah rak buku di samping meja televisi. Disana penuh dengan buku matematik, kimia, fisika bahkan buku tentang keuangan pun ada. Sepertinya Jongdae sangat menyukai soal hitungan dalam berbagai mata pelajaran, matanya kini menjelajah pada butu tulis yang terlihat penuh dengan coretan. Di dalam tersebut ada banyak soal berikut rumus dan cara penyelesaiannya, hebat ! Bahkan ia yang sudah tingkat tiga saja belum tentu bisa.

"Hhhhmmmmmm"

"Hhhhmmmmmmm"

Sena menghentikan kegiatannya ketika mendengar suara-suara aneh. Entahlah ia tidak tahu suara apa itu namun terdengar seperti gumaman kata yang tak jelas. Sena semakin menajamkan indra pendengaranya dan sumber suara itu berasa dari kamar Jongdae.

Perlahan wanita tersebut membuka pintu kamar dan pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah Jongdae yang terus mengigau tak jelas dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur dari keningnya.

"Yatuhan"

Tanpa banyak berpikir Sena langsung mendekat dan mengecek suhu tubuh Jongdae, panasnya semakin tinggi. Sena berlari kearah dapur mencari baskom dan juga kain yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengompres tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menemukan semua itu karena kondisi flat yang rapih.

Sena mengompres kening Jongdae, menggantinya secara teratur. Namun Jongdae masih tetap tak tenang dalam tidurnya sesekali laki-laki tersebut masih mengigau tak jelas.

Flasback

"Hiks hiks appaaa kepala Sena sakit" Sena kecil langsung turun dari gendongan Seulhee sang eomma ketika retina matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol datang. Tanpa peduli tubuhnya lelah setelah seharian bekerja Chanyeol langsung bergegas pulang ke rumah ketika Seulhee memberi kabar bahwa putri mereka demam.

"Seulhee-ya tubuh Sena demam, kita langsung ke rumah sakit saja"

"Andweee! " Chanyeol mengernyit ketika Sena berteriak menolak untuk di bawah ke rumah sakit.

"Dia terus seperti itu Chan,aku pun sudah membujuknya ke dokter tapi Sena menolak" ujar Seulhee

"Jadi anak appa yang cantik ini kenapa tidak mau ke dokter? '

"Dokter itu jahat, nanti Sena di suntik. Sena tidak mau! Sena ingin dengan appa saja " Dengan manja Sena mengalungkan tanganya pada leher Chanyeol, membuat sang ayah terkekeh geli.

"Putri appa ini memang manja"

Dan disinilah mereka Sena tidur diantara Seulhee dan juga Chanyeol, tubuh Sena masih demam namun ia sudah tidak lagi mengeluhkan sakit sejak Chanyeol dengan sabar dan tanpa henti memberi usapan ringan di kepalanya hingga perlahan Sena jatuh tertidur.

"Appa ~ Sena sayang appa " Chanyeol tertegun,putrinya ini sudah tertidur dan apakah barusan ia mengingau? Igauan yang sangat manis.

Cup

"Appa juga menyayangimu cepat sembuh ya nak, jangan sakit lagi"

Seulhee melihat semuanya, bagaimana sang putri yang begitu manja kepada ayahnya,bagaimana sakit Sena hilang hanya karena Chanyeol.

Flashback off

Sena menghela nafas ketika teringat kejadian sewaktu ia sakit dulu, ia paling benci pergi ke dokter dan obat Sena hanyalah kehadiran sang appa.

Perlahan Sena mendudukan dirinya di ranjang tempat Jongdae berbaring dan dengan perlahan memberikan usapan lembut di kepala Jongdae, mengulangi apa yang dulu di lakukan oleh ayahnya.

"Cepatlah sembuh"

Jongdae merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mengusap kepalanya perlahan, ia ingat jika tadi pagi-pagi sekali Baekhyun sempat datang namun rasanya mustahil jika sahabatnya itu mengusap kepala Jongdae seperti sekarang. Akhirnya Jongdae memilih untuk membuka matanya sedikit melawan rasa sakit yang begitu kuat menghantam kepalanya. Hal pertama yang Jongdae lihat adalah wajah Sena yang tengah memejamkam matanya.

"Aku pasti sedang bermimpi, kuharap aku tak akan pernah bangun jika ini memang mimpi " ujar Jongdae lalu ia kembali tertidur.

.

.

Chanyeol menyesap kopi kalengan yang ia bawa, meminum kopi kaleng di dalam mobil sambil mengawasi seseorang yang selalu tersenyum di balik meja kasir pada setiap pelanggan yang datang.

"Kapan kau akan berani menemuinya langsung, kau tau kau sudah seperti penguntit sekarang" Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Yifan sahabatnya.

"Hanya melihatnya dari jauh seperti ini sudah cukup untuk ku Hyung" jawab Chanyeol. Yifan hanya dapat menatap iba pada sahabatnya ini, ia sudah melakukan kesalah besar pada kekuarganya dan kini Chanyeol tengah menghukum dirinya sendiri. Setiap sore Chanyeol selalu mengamati Seulhee dari sebrang jalan. Seulhee dengan ketekunannya kini bisa membuka toko kue sendiri namun Seulhee tak pernah sekali pun berperilaku seperti seorang bos setiap harinya Seulhee akan turun langsung ke dapur untuk membuat kue atau berdiri di belakang meja kasir untuk menerima segala pesanan.

Chanyeol memperhatikan bagainana bibir itu melengkungkan senyum, bagaimana mata itu berbinar, bagaimana wajah lelah itu terlihat. Tak ada sedikit pun yang Chanyeol lewatkan, dan bagaimana hatinya bergetar ketika Seulhee tersenyum. Cinta yang datang terlambat membuat penyesalan yang tak dapat Chanyeol tebus.

Kriinggg

Chanyeol mengakihkan perhatiannya dari kegiatan mengamati Seulhee kepada ponsel yang kini berdering.

"Ne"

"..."

"Mwo? Kenapa kau begitu bodoh?! Hanya mengawasi anak sekolah saja tidak bisa! "

"..."

"Aku akan mencari putri ku sendiri"

Pip

Yifan mengernyit ketika melihat Chanyeol tampak marah, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu

"Wae? " tanya Yifan.

"Barusan orang yang ku suruh mengawasi Sena setiap hari mengatakan jika Sena tak ada di sekolah, padahal tadi pagi dia berangkat sperti biasa"

"Mungkin putrimu sedang bermain bersama teman-temannya" jawab Yifan menenangkan.

"Tidak masalah Hyung jika Sena pergi bermain atau semacamnya selama dia masih berada dalam pengawasanku" Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah panik Chanyeol.

"Hyung aku titip Seulhee, aku akan mencari Sena"

"Kau mau mencarinya kemana? "

"Kemana pun, aku hanya ingin memastikan putri ku baik-baik saja dan pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. " ujar Chanyeol dan di angguki oleh Yifan.

Setelah mobil Chanyeol pergi menembus jalanan kota Seoul Yifan melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko milik Seulhee.

Ting

Lonceng berbunyi menandakan adanya pelanggan yang datang, Seulhee dengan senyum manis yang selalu tersemat di wajahnya menyambut para pelanggan yang datang

"Eoh! Yifan gege" yang di panggil hanya tersenyum sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke meja kasir

"Toko mu semakin ramai Seulhee-ya "

"Ini semua juga berkat pertolonganmu "

Flashback 1 tahun yang lalu

Seulhee duduk di meja berbagai catatan pengeluaran telah selesai ia tulis dan hasilnya ia merugi. Ini sudah bulan ketiga tokonya sepi pengunjung bahkan Seulhee sudah merumahkan dua orang karyawannya. Jika terus seperti ini tokonya bisa tutup lalu dari mana ia bisa membiayai sekolah Sena, sejak memutuskan berpisah dari Chanyeol wanita tersebut melakukan segalanya seorang diri, mulai dari mengurus rumah hingga mencari uang.

"Permisi, apakah toko ini masih buka? " Seulhee terlonjak ketika seseorang memasuki tokonya.

"Ah sebenarnya kami telah tutup, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Perkenalkan saya Yifan dari SS group, saya dengar toko ini menjual cup cake yang sangat lezat maka dari itu saya ingin memesan 200 cup cake untuk acara ulang tahun perusahaan minggu depan. Apakah bisa? "

"Tentu! " ujar Seulhee penuh semangat. Dan sejak saat itu Yifan menjadi pelanggan tetapnya baik untuk memesan dalam jumlah besar atau hanya mampir untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat dan dengan perlahan toko milik Seulhee ini kembali ramai.

.

.

Jongdae terbangun dari tidurnya, bersamaan dengan ia yang mencoba bangun sebuah lap jatuh dari atas keningnya membuat ia mengernyit. Tak sampai disitu aroma masakan pun tercium membuat cacing dalam perutnya berteriak kelaparan.

Perlahan laki-laki tersebut mulai berjalan menuju dapur, sedikit penasaran siapa orang yang merawat sekaligus memakai dapurnya.

"Kau? " Sena terlonjak ketika mendengar suara Jongdae, namun ia memilih untuk tidak peduli dan melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? " tanya Jongdae.

"Menjahit. Dasar bodoh tentu saja aku sedang memasak! "

"Haiissshh jinja. Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? "

"Sahabatmu yang membawa ku kemari"

"Baekhyun? "

"Memangnya kau punya berapa sahabat di dunia ini tuan Kim? " ujar Sena, jujur saja Jongdae senang Sena ada disini jadi yang tadi ia lihat bukanlah mimpi namun ego miliknya melarangnya untuk terlihat senang.

"Kau duduklah, masakanku sudah hampir selesai"

"Apakah itu bisa di makan? Aku tidak akan mati kan? "

"YAKK !"

Sena mendecih pelan, bukankah tadi Jongdae meragukan masakannya tapi kini ia makan bahkan sudah piring ketiga

"Apa? Aku sejak pagi belum makan jadii wajar jika makan ku sedikit banyak" ujar Jongdae sementara Sena hanya menutar matanya malas.

"Terserah, hhmm Jongdae maaf karena mengantar ku kemarin kau jadi sakit sekarang" ujar Sena penuh ketulusan membuat Jongdae menatap penuh padanya.

"Gwenchana" keduanya diam dan saling tatap dengan senyum tersemat di bibir masing-masing.

"Ini sudah sore aku harus pulang"

"Biar ku antar"

"Aniyaaa kau baru saja baikan, tidak apa aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Daerah rumahku sedikit rawan, akan berbahaya jika kau pergi sendiri"

"Apa kau menghawatirkan ku? " goda Sena dan Jongdae memalingkan wajahnya" Aku telepon Sehun saja jika begitu biar dia menjemputku" mood Jongdae buruk seketika saat Sena menyebut nama Sehun, kenapa lagi-lagi manusia itu yang Sena sebutkan.

"Apa kau sangat menyukai Sehun sehingga kini harus ia yang menjemputmu? " tanya Jongdae.

"Mwo? Aku menyukai Sehun? Kau pasti bercanda! Kami adalah saudara aku Sehun dan Hyomi kami bertiga sepupu jadi apa salahnya jika aku memintanya untuk menjemput" Jongdae mengerjap mendengar ucapan Sena.

"Jadi kalian berdua itu sudara? " ulang Jongdae tak percaya dan Sena mengangguk, wajah Jongdae terlihat sangat lucu dengan mata bulat dan mulut yang terbuka sungguh nampak seperti orang bodoh.

"Pokoknya kau pulang bersama ku! Dan aku tak menerima penolakan anggap saja ini adalah ucapan terima kasih dariku karena kau sudah merawatku hari ini" Sena mengerjap mendengar ucapan Jongdae namun sebuah ide brilian meluncur begitu saja di otaknya.

"Hah? Maaf tuan tapi aku tak menerima ucapan terima kasihmu ini. Bayaran ku mahal "

"Apa maksudmu? "

"Aku sudah meninggalkan sekolah, menungguimu sejak pagi dan membuat masakan untukmu. Lalu kau ingin membalasku hanya dengan mengantar ku pulang? "

"Memangnya kau ingin apa? Dasar pamrih " cibir Jongdae.

"jadi guru privat ku untuk pelajaran matematik " ujar Sena dan Jongdae hanya dapat menatap wajah wanita di hadapannya ini tak percaya.

.

.

Ini baru jam 7 tapi jalanan sudah terlihat lengang, Sena memperhatikan keseluruhan jalan ini terlalu sepi untuk sebuah jalanan di kota Seoul.

"Jongdae ada apa? " tanya Sena karena kini Jongdae menghentikan motornya.

"Sepertinya ada masalah dengan ban motornya" jawab Jongdae kemudian mereka turun dari motor.

Jongdae segera berjongkok dan ia mengumpat dalam hati karena kedua ban motornya kempes, terdapat paku yang menancap disana. Sepertinya ini adalah modus kejahatan baru dengan menebar paku di jalanan.

"Selamat malam nona, ada yang bisa kami bantu? " Sena berjingkat kaget ketika beberapa pria muncul di belakangnya, dengan refleks Sena menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tubuh Jongdae.

"Hey kau membuatnya takut" kini seorang pria berbaju merah bicara " kami tidak akan melukai kalian jika kalian bisa kooperatif " lanjutnya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan? " ujar Jongdae.

"Hahaha santai lah, motormu terlihat bagus boleh kami memilikinya? "

"Tidak! " Jongdae melirik ke arah Sena ketika wanita tersebut bicara.

"Woowww gadis manis yang menarik" kini seorang pria dengan baju hitam maju selangkah.

"Kau terlihat lebih menarik dari pada motor ini "ucapnya dengan nada mesum yang kentara dan langsung di hadiahi sorakan setuju oleh pria-pria lain. Total ada 6 orang pria disana dan Sena merutuk kenapa jalanan ini begitu sepi.

"Apa pun yang terjadi jangan menjauh dari ku" ujar Jongdae, Sena memperhatikan laki-laki yang kini tengah berdiri memasang badan untuknya Jongdae belum pulih benar lalu apakah ia akan berkelahi?

Bugh

Bugh

Dua orang pria menyerang bergantian, Jongdae masih bisa mengelak tanpa melepaskan Sena dari jangkauannya.

Bugh

Sret

"Kyaaaaa! "

Sejak awal Jongdae kalah jumlah dia hanya sendiri sementara mereka berenam. Disaat orang ke tiga dan ke empat maju Jongdae tak dapat lagi melindungi Sena dan saat itulah salah seorang pria yang lain menarik Sena.

"Siaaall" Jongdae menggeram.

Bugh

Bugh

Bugh

Tiga pukulan keras mendarat di perut Jongdae membuat laki-laki tersebut tersungkur.

"Jongdaeee! "

Sret

"Aaaakkkhh" Sena berteriak sakit ketika pria dengan baju warna merah menariknya hingga ke dinding, mengunci tubunya di kedua sisi lengan pria tersebut.

"Kau cantik "

"Jangan mendekattt! " jerit Sena.

"Menjauh dari Sena! " Jongdae mencoba bangkit lagi, kepalanya pening bukan main di tambah pukulan tadi seakan membuat tubuhnya terasa hancur tapi ia tak boleh tumbang.

Bugh

Bugh

Lagi-lagi pukulan keras Jongdae dapatkan membuat usahanya untuk bangkit kembali gagal.

"hiks hiks Appaaaaa tolong aku " tangis Sena pecah di saat seperti ini wajah Chanyeol begitu saja hadir di otaknya

"Jangan menangis sayang, nanti wajahmu tak cantik lagi" Sena dapat mencium aroma alkohol karena jarak keduanya yang begitu dekat.

"MENJAUH DARI PUTRIKU! "

Bugh

Bugh

Bugh

Sena mengerjap tubuhnya kini merosot ke lantai setelah pria dengan baju merah tadi mendapat pukulan telak di wajahnya.

Bugh

Bugh

"Berani sekali kau mengganggu kesenangan kami" Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya cepat ketika seorang pria disana berbicara, dia tadi tidak sengaja melewati jalanan sepi ini sesuatu menbuatnya membelokan setir mobilnya dan suara Sena yang berteriak terdengar begitu jelas membuat emosinya naik seketika.

"Hiks hiks" Chanyeol menoleh ketika suara isakan terdengar, Sena menatapnya kosong dengan tubuh bergetar.

Grep

"Gwenchana sayang appa disini" ujar Chanyeol dan langsung membawa Sena kedalam pelukannya .

"Appaa !"

Bugh. Bugh

Sena berteriak ketika seorang pria memukulkan kayu ke arah tubuh Chanyeol, Chanyeol sudah akan bangkit jika saja matanya tak menatap pria berbaju merah tadi yang masih menatap Sena lapar akhirnya Chanyeol memilih diam mempererat pelukannya pada Sena dan membiarkan orang lain menghujamkan pukulan kearah punggungnya.

"Appa " panggil Sena lemah, air mata terus saja mengalir bagaimana bisa laki-laki yang kau benci karena telah meninggalkanmu dan ibumu kini justru memelukmu erat dan membiarkam tubuhnya hancur demi melindungimu.

"Jangan menangis, appa disini "

Jongdae bangkit semua orang sedang sibuk dengan Chanyeol sehingga ia kini berhasil berdiri, secepat yang ia bisa Jongdae melangkahkan kakinya mencari pertolongan

Ngiung

Ngiung

Bruk

Bersamaan dengan sirine polisi dan di ringkusnya para penjahat Chanyeol kehilangan kesadarannya.

"APPA! "


	6. Chapter 6

Judul : When I Meet You

Cast : Kim Jongdae,Jong Sena, Park Chanyeol, Seulhee, Kim Minseok, Kim Hyomi.

Author : chen21ina

Chapter 6

Sena menundukan kepalanya, wanita tersebut kini berada di depan ruang UGD baru saja Chanyeol di bawa masuk kedalam untuk mendapatkan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Luka yang Chanyeol terima tidaklah ringan, ia benar-benar merelakan tubuhnya hancur demi Sena mungkin saja beberapa tulangnya ada yang patah.

"Sena " Sena menengadahkan kepalanya ketika suara Jongdae terdengar, laki-laki tersebut sudah selesai di obati, untunglah ia tidak mengalami patah tulang namun wajahnya penuh dengan luka.

"Jongdae-ah mian" Sena kembali menundukan kepalanya, ia tak kuasa menahan air mata yang kini kembali tumpah membasahi pipinya.

"Gwenchana semua akan baik-baik saja " ujar Jongdae tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pelan punggung Sena.

"Sena! Jongdae! " Seulhee segera berlari kearah Sena dan Jongdae di ikuti Hyomi di belakangnya, Seulhee langsung pergi menuju rumah sakit setelah mendapatkan telepon bahwa putrinya berada disana dan ia hampir menjadi korban pelecehan.

Grep

"Yatuhan" Seulhee langsung memeluk Sena, sungguh dunianya akan mati Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada putrinya. Pandangan Sena kini beralih pada Jongdae, namja tersebut menerima banyak luka bisa di tebak jika tadi Jongdae lah yang menolong Sena.

"Jongdae terima kasih, ahjuma berhutang budi padamu. Jika kau tak ada mungkin saja Sena-"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun ahjuma " potong Jongdae.

"Appa " ucap Sena lirih namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Seulhee.

"Tadi appa yang menolong Sena, appa sekarang masih di periksa oleh dokter. Hiks eomma, appa akan baik-baik saja kan? " Sena menatap Seulhee penuh harap dan jujur ini adalah kali pertama lagi Sena membicarakan sang ayah setelah sekian lama.

"Tadi Chanyeol ahjusi datang dan menolong kami " ujar Jongdae membuat Seulhee terdiam. Chanyeol? Mantan suaminya?

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Tolong beritahu aku dimana Park Chanyeol di rawat! Aku kerabatnya " pandangan semua orang teralihkan ketika mendengar suara seorang pria berteriak pada suster jaga.

"Yifan gege? "

Suasana hening seketika,mata Seulhee memicing apa maksudnya ini? Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja menolong Sena putrinya? Bukankah dulu ia dengan tega meninggalkan anak dan istrinya demi cinta lamanya lalu kenapa sekarang laki-laki itu kembali. Dan Yifan? Pelanggan yang selalu memesan dalam jumlah besar ternyata mengenal Chanyeol?

Belum terjawab pertanyaan di otak Seulhee dua orang polisi sudah datang mereka meminta Sena dan Jongdae untuk ke kantor polisi guna memberikan keterangan sebagai korban dan saksi.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Yifan ge kurasa kau mengetahui sesuatu bukan? " ujar Seulhee, Yifan menghela nafasnya kasar. Namun mungkin inilah saatnya Seulhee mengetahui segalanya tentang Chanyeol.

Flashback

PRANG!

"Aku lelah Yeol " Chanyeol menatap wanita di hadapannya sendu tak menyangka jika semua akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Yuuna maafkan aku " lirih Chanyeol.

"Aku tak butuh maaf mu, ini sudah satu tahun. Jangankan untuk kita menikah bahkan sampai saat ini kau masih belum menandatangani surat perceraian mu dengan Seulhee. Kau tau Yeol, aku sungguh tampak seperti seorang jalang sekarang"

"Sssstt kumohon jangan Bicara seperti itu "

"Bagaimana tidak! Aku menjalin hubungan dengan suami orang ! Setidaknya jika kau belum bisa menikahi ku maka ceraikan dulu istrimu! "

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan. Kumohon mengertilah "

"Mengerti? Tapi ini sudah setahun sejak kau meninggalkan rumah itu. Hiks aku hanya butuh kepastianmu "

"Maafkan aku "

"Hanya ceraikan Seulhee, apakah begitu sulit? "

"..."

"Kau tidak mencintainya kan? "

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Yuuna, matanya kini menatap lekat pada manik Chanyeol.

"Aku atau Seulhee? " tanya Yuuna lagi dan Chanyeol masih tetap diam. Laki-laki tersebut bahkan kini memalingkan wajahnya. Yuuna tersenyum kecut, mungkin dulu mereka memang saling mencintai, tapi itu adalah dulu 15tahun yang lalu. Baik Ia ataupun Chanyeol sudah memiliki kehidupan masing-masing hanya saja Yuuna tidaklah beruntung. Ia sempat menikah dengan seorang pria asal Belanda namun sayang pernikahannya dulu hanya bertahan selama 2tahun karena sikap sang suami yang kasar, berbagai kekerasan fisik selalu ia dapatkan membuatnya tak tahan dan trauma mendalam. Hingga Yuuna memutuskan untuk tingggal di Prancis dan meniti karir disana Dan ketika ia kembali ke Korea Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Chanyeol. Cintanya di masa lalu. Satu Dua kali pertemuan hingga mereka kembali dekat. Yuuna pikir Chanyeol sama sepertinya yang tidak mulus dalam percintaan namun dirinya salah. Cinta Miliknya perlahan-lahan telah hilang tanpa Chanyeol sadari. Seorang wanita cantik dengan penuh ketulusan perlahan mengisi hati Chanyeol di tambah putri kecil cantik semakin menggeser Yuuna . Awalnya Yuuna berpikir jika Chanyeol masih mencintainya terbukti dengan keputusan Chanyeol untuk meninggalkan KKeluargnya tersebut namun kini Ia sadar Chanyeolnya telah berubah, ia bukan lagi sang raja kampus yang di gilai banyak mahasiswi tapi ia adalah suami dari Jong Seulhee dan ayah dari Jong Sena.

Yuuna menghela nafas panjang, ia seharusnya tak pernah kembali ia seharusnya sadar akan posisinya kini, dan seharusnya juga ia mengambil keputusan ini sejak dahulu.

"Yeol, maafkan aku " ujar Yuuna air matanya sudah tak mampu lagi ia tahan.

"Yuuna " ujar Chanyeol lirih.

"Aku akan kembali ke Prancis, ku harap kau dapat kembali dengan keluarga kecilmu. Maafkan aku karena sudah merusak semuanya, maaf"

Chanyeol diam, ia mencerna semua kata-kata Yuuna. Apakah wanita itu akan meninggalkannya sendirian ?

"kau akan meninggalkan ku sendiri ?" tanya Chanyeol. "Apa kau tak mencintaiku?! " nada bicaranya kini meninggi.

"Kau mencintaiku? "tanya Yuuna balik " ucapkan bahwa kau mencintaiku dan tatap mataku" lanjut Yuuna.

"..."

"Berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri Yeol. Kau lebih tau siapa yang kau cintai"

Itu adalah Kata terakhir yang Chanyeol dengan dari Yuuna karena setelahnya mereka benar-benar berpisah.

Selama satu bulan Chanyeol bagai mayat hidup sebelum Yifan menemukannya. Chanyeol hidup tak tentu arah, hidupnya hancur keluarganya hilang. Alkohol, alkohol dan alkohol adalah temannya setiap hari. Semua semakin buruk dengam datangnya surat permintaan cerai yang di kirimkan oleh pengacara Seulhee.

Tak sampai disitu, keputusan Seulhee untuk membawa Sena pergi keluar kota semakin menambah catatan kehancuran seorang Park Chanyeol. Untunglah Yifan seniornya dulu di Senior High School datang di waktu yang tepat. ia membawa Chanyeol ikut bersamanya ke Kanada. Yifan sangat tahu potensi Chanyeol di dunia bisnis, mendapatkan Chanyeol sebagai partner adalah asset berharga. Dalam waktu satu tahun perusahan Yifan berkembang pesat. Chanyeol pun bukan lagi laki-laki lemah yang berteman dengan alkohol, dirinya adalah seorang pebisnis muda yg cukup di segani.

Namun satu yang tak berubah, penyesalannya pada Anak dan juga Istrinya tak pernah berkurang malah bertambah dari waktu ke waktu.

Chanyeol setiap bulan rutin mentransfer uang ke rekening Seulhee, bagaimanapun ia adalah ayah dari Sena jadi Chanyeol akan tetap membiayai putrinya walaupun kini mereka terpisah jauh. Tapi lagi-lagi kenyataan Menamparnya telak, Seulhee tak pernah menggunakan sepeserpun uang yang Chanyeol berikan. Jujur Saja hati Chanyeol menjerit khawatir, selama 15 tahun bersama, Seulhee tak pernah bekerja di luar ia hanya menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa,lalu bagaimana caranya Seulhee mendapatkan uang? Pekerjaan apa yang ia tekuni?. Tak tahan dengan rasa penasaran akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan kembali ke korea. Mencari Seulhee dan Sena lalu menjaganya dari jauh.

Flashback off

"Ketika itu kami tahu bahwa toko mu hampir bangkrut. Dengan sifatmu sudah dapat di pastikan jika kau akan menolak pertolongan dari Chanyeol. Maka dari itu ia meminta ku untuk menemuimu, memesan dalam jumlah besar agar bisa menolong mu perlahan. Apa kau tahu Chanyeol menangani cabang prusahaan di korea tapi ia meminta agar namanya bisa di ganti menjadi SS gtup" ujar Yifan. " SS - Seulhee Sena" lanjutnga

Seulhee mengedipkan matanya seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang Yifan ceritakan.

"Entah kau menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi Chanyeol setiap hari selalu melihatmu dari sebrang jalan duduk sendiri di dalam mobil dengan di temani sekaleng kopi. Dia seperti penguntit bukan? Bahkan Chanyeol membayar orang untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada Sena menjaga Sena dari jauh, memastikan Sena pergi dan pulang sekolah dengan selamat. Tadi sore orang yang di suruh oleh Chanyeol mengabari bahwa Sena tak ada di sekolah, dan tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol langsung menembus jalanan kota mencari keberadaan putrinya entah takdir atau memang firasat seorang ayah hingga Chanyeol bisa menemukan Sena, hanya saja dalam kondisi yang paling Chanyeol tidak inginkan" Seulhee terdiam lagi. Otak dan hatinya bergemuruh keras, benarkah Chanyeol seperti apa yang Yifan ceritakan?

.

.

"kasus ini akan segera kami proses, terima kasih atas kerja samanya" Jongdae tersenyum menanggapi ucapan dari polisi di hadapannya sementara Sena hanya mengangguk lemah jelas terlihat jika wanita tersebut merasakan lelah yang amat sangat.

Mereka kembali ke rumah sakit diantar oleh polisi yang sama yang tadi menjemputnya namun Sena membelokan langkah kakinya kearah kantin. Disini sangat sepi namun hal tersebut tak menghentikan langkah Sena.

"Mau apa kemari? " tanya Jongdae .

"Duduk " ujar Sena singkat dan seperti apa yang ia katakan Sena duduk di sebuah kursi panjang.

Lama dalam diam Jongdae melirik kesamping Sena terlihat sedang menutup matanya tampak sangat damai namun ia tahu wanita itu tidaklah tidur.

"Kemarikan kepalamu " ucap Jongdae membuat Sena membuka matanya, kening Sena mengernyit ketika Jongdae menepuk pelan pahanya.

"Kau bermaksud menjadikan pahamu bantal untuk ku tidur? "

"Jangan banyak bicara, wajahmu terlihat sangat lelah. Dan itu membuatmu tampak seperti seorang nenek-nenek" ujar Jongdae membuat Sena mendecih namun ia mengikuti apa yang Jongdae perintahkan. Perlahan Sena mendaratkan kepalanya mencari posisi yang di rasa nyaman.

"Kau harus tidur walau hanya sebentar, wajahmu sangat buruk. Kau tak ingin appa mu melihat wajah jelek putrinya bukan" Sena diam membiarkan Jongdae terus berbicara sendiri .

"Aku takut" ujar Sena menghentikan ocehan tak jelas Jongdae. "Aku takut bertemu dengan appa " lanjutnya

"Wae? "

"Appa dulu pernah meninggalkan aku dan eomma, lalu sekarang ia kembali. Jujur saja hatiku menjerit aku membencinya tapi di saat yang sama aku merindukannya" Jongdae kini diam membiarkan Sena mengeluarkan segala isi hatinya.

"Aku takut jika ku buka lagi hati ini, appa akan pergi lagi. Aku -"

"sssssstttttttt" Jongdae menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir Sena, kepalanya menggeleng mengisyaratkan agar Sena berhenti berpikir negatif. Sena tau ada yang ingin Jongdae ucapkan lagi maka dari itu ia bangkit kemudian mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan Jongdae.

"Mungkin appa mu pernah melakukan kesalahan dengan meninggalkan mu dan juga Seulhee ahjuma, tapi lihatlah ia disini sekarang. Bahkan ia rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi mu. Apakah kau masih akan menutup hati setelah apa yang Chanyeol ahjusi lakukan? "ujar Jongdae membuat Sena menunduk, "kau masih jauh lebih beruntung karena setelah Chanyeol ahjusi pergi masih ada Seulhee ahjuma yang selalu di sampingmu. Berbeda denganku, setelah kedua orang tua ku bercerai aku sendirian" Sena kini mengangkat kepalanya menatap dalam pada manik Jongdae "berjanjilah padaku untuk memberikan kesempatan kedua pada Chanyeol ahjusi, firasatku mengatakan ia akan selalu ada disini dan tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi" ujar Jongdae penuh ketulusan, sebelah tangannya kini ia gunakan untuk mengusap pelan surai Sena. Tak ada lagi pembicaraan yang terdengar keduanya hanya diam dan saling tatap entah keberanian dari mana namun Jongdae kini perlahan mulai memajukan wajahnya. Mempersingkat jarak hingga mereka dapat merasakan nafas masing-masing dan bersamaan dengan kedua buah bibir yang saling bertemu Sena menutup matanya.

.

.

Ceklek

Seulhee dan Yifan bangkit ketika dokter keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol, dengan bibir yang melengkungkan senyum dokter itu pun memberikan kabar baik.

"Chanyeol-ssi sudah sadar,kalian bisa menemuinya setelah ia di pindahkan keruang rawat"

Ada perasaan lega yang tak dapat Seulhee jelaskan ketika mendengar penuturan dokter tadi.

"Jangan lari, temui Chanyeol dan selesaikan masalah kalian" Yifan menahan tangan Seulhee ketika ia melihat wanita tersebut akan berjalan menjauh.

"Aku harus mencari Sena,bagaimanapun Chanyeol telah menyelamatkan Sena" ujar Seulhee namun Yifan menggeleng dengan tatapan itu mana bisa Seulhee melawan.

"Hyomi-ya tolong cari kakakmu, beritahu padanya jika Chanyeol sudah sadar" Hyomi yang tadi duduk sambil terkantuk-kantuk pun mengangguk patuh. Entah hantu apa yang merasuki Hyomi tapi di saat semua sedang khawatir di rumah sakit matanya justru mengantuk parah.

Perlahan Hyomi berjalan menelusuri rumah sakit, dan asal kalian tau rumah sakit di malam hari sangatlah menyeramkan. Setahunya Sena dan Jongdae sudah selesai dari kantor polisi lalu kemana mereka, Hyomi merutuk dalam hati kenapa rumah sakit bisa begitu menyeramkan.

Hyomi berhenti di depan pintu kantin, matanya mengerjap berkali-kali ia seperti melihat sosok Jongdae yang sedang duduk membelakanginya dengan seorang wanita namun posisi mereka terlihat begitu mencurigakan.

"Jongdae? Sena eonnie? " Panggil Hyomi pelan matanya memicing ketika melihat pergerakan aneh. Hyomi terus berjalan mendekat kemudian Jongdae membalikan tubuhnya cahaya lampu yang gelap membuat Hyomi kesulitan melihat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? " tanya Hyomi, dalam nada bicaranya penuh akan keingin tahuan.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini? " Hyomi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongdae seketika ia teringat tujuannya mencari Sena.

"Astaga aku hampir lupa ! Eonnie Chanyeol ahjusi sudah sadar! "

.

.

Ceklek

Chanyeol menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka, ia tersenyum tipis saat mendapati Yifanlah yang masuk. Ini tengah malam dan seharusnya Chanyeol istirahat apalagi setelah ia mendapatkan luka tapi mata itu tak bisa tertutup penyebabnya hanya satu yaitu Chanyeol belum tahu kondisi Sena.

"Sena bagaimana? " tanya Chanyeol, Yifan tersenyum mendapati pertanyaan dari sahabatnya tersebut dan dengan sengaja Yifan membuka pintu rawat agar seseorang di luar sana dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Sena baik " jawab Yifan singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan memar di tangannya? Apa sudah di obati? " Yifan menaikan sebelah halisnya dari mana Chanyeol tahu jika Sena mendapatkan memar.

"Saat aku datang, aku melihat tangan Sena di cengkram kuat hingga merah" jawab Chanyeol seakan tau apa yang ada di dalam otak Yifan.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan jika Sena baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, sekarang bagaimana kondisi mu? "

"Aku baik" Yifan mendengus mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan mereka? "

"Entahlah aku mengendarai mobil mengikuti insting, dan insting ku tak pernah salah" ujar Chanyeol penuh kepercayaan diri.

"Oia hyung kau sudah mengantar Seulhee dengan selamat kan? " tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Kalau mengantar yang kau maksud adalah mengikutinya diam-diam dan memastikan istrimu itu selamat sampai rumah maka jawabannya adalah Ya"

"Terima kasih Hyung "

"Hanya itu? Cihh kau ini sudah menyusahkan tapi hanya mengucapkan 'terima kasih setidaknya traktir aku makan"Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengarkan guyonan Yifan.

"Ahh ngomong-ngomong Seulhee makin hari terlihat makin cantik"

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu? " Chanyeol menaikan sedikit nada bicaranya membuat Yifan tersenyum dalam hati.

"Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan saja, istrimu tampak sangat cantik sekarang. Mungkinkah ia sedang dekat dengan pria lain "

"Jangan mengada-ngada aku setiap hari selalu memperhatikannya dan tak pernah ada namja yang mendekati Seulhee"

"Apa kau secara tak langsung mengatakan kau tak rela jika Seulhee bersama pria lain "

"Hyung, aku tak suka dengan pembahasan ini " ujar Chanyeol dingin.

"Chanyeol-ah buka matamu, dia hanya seorang Jong Seulhee wanita cantik yang bekerja keras untuk kelangsungan hidup dirinya dan juga putri manisnya. Ia pasti memiliki rasa lelah, takut dan segala macam perasaan perempuan. Berpikirlah dari sisi Seulhee, yang ia tahu kau telah pergi yang ia rasakan adalah ia yang sendirian. Jika ada pria mapan yang mampu memberikan kenyamanan, keamanan serta finansial yang cukup aku yakin Seulhee tak akan menolak. Lagi pula Sena membutuhkan seorang ayah" Chanyeol diam meresapi setiap perkataan Yifan.

"Jika kau memang mencintai keluargamu maka temui mereka, perbaiki segala kesalahanmu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal di akhir"

"Aku ingin tapi, kesalahanku terlalu besar Hyung "

"Apakah Seulhee sekejam itu hingga dia tak akan memaafkan mu? "

"Tidak, Seulhee wanita terbaik yang pernah ada dalam hidupku. Sangat baik dan aku telah membuatnya terluka. Karena itulah aku tak bisa di maafkan" Chanyeol menunduk, segala perasaan bersalah kini kembali membucah di hatinya. Yifan melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan gemas, dosa apa dia hingga memiliki sahabat sebodoh Chanyeol.

"Seulhee-ya, kau sudah mendengar semuanya kan?" Chanyeol menatap Yifan penuh antisipasi, baru saja ia akan bertanya apa maksud perkataan Yifan seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenali kini memasuki ruang rawatnya.

"Selesaikan masalah kalian " setelah mengucapkan itu Yifan pergi meninggalkan ruangan, membiarkan sepasang suami istri ini menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Apa tubuhmu masih terasa sakit ?" Seulhee membuka suara setelah sebelumnya diam.

"Tidak" jawab Chanyeol, matanya tak sedikitpun lepas dari Wajah Seulhee.

Bugh

Bugh

Chanyeol diam ketika tangan Seulhee kini memukul-mukul pelan tubuhnya.

"Kau jahat "

"Kau jahat "

"Kau jahat "

"Hiks hiks hiks"

Grep

Chanyeol membawa Seulhee kedalam pelukannya

"Mianhae Seulhee-ya mian"


	7. Chapter 7

Judul : When I Meet U

Cast : Kim Jongdae, Jong Sena, Park Chanyeol, Jong Seulhee, Kim Hyomi, Kim Minseok

Author : chen21ina

Chapter 7

Tap

Tap

Tap

Yifan tersenyum tampan, ketika netra matanya menangkap tiga orang anak muda yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Sena-ya appa mu sudah sadar. Masuklah" ujar Yifan, Sena awalnya hanya diam sungguh ia ingin menemui Chanyeol namun sesuatu dalam hatinya membuat langkah Sena menjadi berat. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri matanya menatap ke segala arah seakan sedang berpikir keras.

Sret

"Percayalah padaku, semua akan baik-baik saja" Sena diam ketika Jongdae memegang tangannya juga membisikan kalimat yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya tenang. Dengan anggukan kecil Sena mulai melangkah maju menuju ruang ruang rawat Chanyeol.

Hyomi memperhatikan semua, bagaimana Sena yang bimbang dan bagimana Jongdae membisikan sesuatu di telinga kakaknya sehingga Sena pun kini berjalan.

"Kim kita harus bicara "

Yifan mengerjap baru saja Sena masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol, kini Hyomi menyeret Jongdae untuk berjalan menjauh, dari raut wajahnya terlihat sekali jika ada sesuatu yang begitu penting untuk Hyomi sampaikan. Tak mau ambil pusing Yifan kembali duduk dengan telinga terpasang earphone.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sena Eonnie? " tanya Hyomi tegas.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun " elak Jongdae.

"Jangan bohong! Aku tahu ada sesuatu diantara kalian"

"Ck, kau berisik"

"Hanya jawab pertanyaanku dan selesai"

"Seharuanya kau tanyakan itu pada Sena, apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku" jawab Jongdae kemudian laki-laki itu berlalu meninggalkan seribu tanda tanya di otak Hyomi.

.

.

Ceklek

Sena membuka pintu kamar perlahan, pemandangan yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah kedua orang tuanya yang tengah tersenyum bersama. Hal kecil yang mampu membuat hati Sena menghangat, ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali melihat senyum itu secara bersamaan.

"Sena-ya kemari" panggil Seulhee, Sena hanya berjalan dua langkah kemudian berhenti membuat Seulhee dan Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu? "ujar Sena " Apakah kau Park Chanyeol ayahku? " lanjutnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa sayang " tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Jawab saja " ujar Sena lagi.

"Ne, aku Park Chanyeol ayah dari Jong sena"

"Tapi appa tidak pernah meninggalkanku " jawab Sena lirih.

"Mian " kini kepala Chanyeol tertunduk. Lagi-lagi penyesalan itu merayap naik.

"Jika kau memang appa, berjanjilah untuk tetap tinggal dan tidak akan pergi lagi. Bisakah? " Kepala Chanyeol terangkat ketika mendengar permintaan putrinya. Hal pertama yang Chanyeol lihat adalah wajah penuh harap dari Sena. Sungguh Chanyeol merasa berdosa bagaimana ia dulu bisa meninggalkan anak seperti Sena.

"Appa janji, appa janji" jawab Chanyeol yakin. Ini bukan hanya janji pada Seba tapi ini adalah janji untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sena merasa dunianya berubah total 2 hari ini, Chanyeol telah kembali ayahnya kembali. Bahkan Sena secara pribadi meminta agar Chanyeol ikut tinggal dirumah bersama dirinya Seulhee dan juga Hyomi. Hal itu sangat berdampak baik bahkan ia kini tak akan sungkan memberikan senyumnya kepada siapapun yang kebetulan ia temui, kecuali satu orang yaitu Kim Jongdae. Sena tidak bodoh, dan iapun belum pikun untuk melupakan kejadian di rumah sakit, bagaimana bisa ia diam saja ketika Jongdae menciumnya. Pipi Sena akan otomatis berubah warna jika ia mengingat hal itu, memalukan.

"Eonnie! " Sena terlonjak ketika Hyomi tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul di hadapannya, ini memang sudah jam pulang sekolah dan seperti biasa mereka akan pulang bersama.

"Kau mengagetkan ku Hyomi-ah"

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sampai tak sadar jika aku datang" tanya Hyomi, Sena mendadak diam dan pipinya kembali memerah ketika mengingat apa yang ia pikirkan tadi.

"Sudahlah ayo kita pulang" Hyomi mengernyit bingung pasti telah terjadi sesuatu.

Sena berjalan perlahan sambil mendengarkan segala ocehan Hyomi tentang harinya di kelas, dari mulai pelajaran fisika yang memusingkan hingga soal guru baru yang tampan pun tak luput dari cerita Hyomi, kadang Sena berpikir mungkin adiknya ini akan menjadi seorang reporter hebat di masa mendatang.

"Kalau semua guru yang mengajar setampan Siwon ssaem di suruh belajar hingga malam pun aku mau " ujar Hyomi ceria.

"Hyomi-ya tunggu" ujar Sena tiba-tiba mau membuat langkah Hyomi terhenti.

"Wae? "

"Kau pulang duluan saja, aku mendadak sakit perut! " belum sempat Hyomi, bertanya lebih Sena sudah langsung berlari cepat.

Di ujung lorong Jongdae melihatnya, Sena dan Hyomi yang sedang berjalan santai hingga mata Jongdae dan Sena bertemu kemudian Sena pergi begitu saja. Ini bukan kali pertama Sena menghindar. Terhitung sudah lima kali Sena seperti sekarang sejak dua hari lalu. Jujur saja Jongdae bingung dan tidak mengerti pasti ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Hyomi-ah kemana Sena? " tanya Jongdae ketika ia berpapasan dengan Hyomi.

"Tadi Eonnie bilang dia sakit perut dan-"

"Terima kasih "

"Yakkk" Hyomi berteriak, Jongdae ini benar-benar belum juga Hyomi selesai bicara tapi namja itu sudah pergi. Dasar menyebalkan.

Jongdae berjalan cepat tujuannya kini adalah ruang kesehatan sekolah, jika perut terasa sakit kita pasti akan ke ruang kesehatan bukan?

Laki-laki tersebut mengernyit melihat ruang kesehatan yang kosong, padahal ini adalah ruang terdekat dengan posisi lorong dimana tadi mereka berpapasan, jika Sena tidak disini berarti hanya ada satu tempat yang akan di datangi Sena, toilet wanita.

Katakanlah Jongdae gila sekarang, karena ia sungguh pergi ke toilet khusus wanita. Dengan tidak sabar ia terus mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya menunggu Sena keluar dari toilet. Lima sampai sepuluh menit masih tak ada tanda-tanda sehingga Jongdae berinisiatif untuk mengecek sendiri. Jika benar Sena sakit pasti telah terjadi sesuatu karena ini sudah sangat lama, atau jangan-jangan Sena pingsan di dalam. Raaa khawatir begitu saja merayap membuat hati Jongdae tak tenang. Dan tanpa pemikiran panjang Jongdae masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Yakkkkk! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! " teriak tiga wanita histeris karena kemunculan Jongdae

"Maaf,aku mencari temanku "

"Alasan! Bilang sajja kau ingin mengintip kan? "

"Aniya, bukan begitu"

"Girls ~ seranggg "

Bugh

Bugh

Bugh

Sisir, bedak, lip balm, dan beberapa kosmetik lain di lemparkan begitu saja kearah Jongdae. Bahkan yang paling parah sepatu pun ikut mereka lemparkan.

"Yatuhan kalian salah paham" Jongdae berusaha mengelak.

"Dasar tukang intip mesum! Pergi atau kami akan melemparmu dengan barang yang lebih banyakk "

Jongdae berlari secepat yang ia bisa, kenapa jadi begini. Namun ketika tadi didalam toilet Jongdae melihat jika semua bilik toilet dalam kondisi pintu terbuka dan Sena tidak ada. Astaga apakah ia sedang di kerjai?

"Hosh"

"Hosh"

Dug

Dug

Shoot

Entah sudah berapa lama Jongdae bermain basket, ia butuh melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

"Hey bro " Jongdae hanya melirik sekilas, ketika Baekhyun datang.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu? Kau tampak kacau " tanya Baekhyun kemudian

"Tidak ada " jawab Jongdae singkat membuat Baekhyun mendecih.

"Katakan itu pada orang lain, bukan aku sahabatmu " ujar Baekhyun lagi namun Jongdae tetap acuh.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau belum menceritakan padaku tentang bagaimana luka-luka itu kau dapat? Dari yang ku dengar kau mencoba menyelamatkan Sena sunbaenim. Benarkah? "

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, bahkan disaat Sena berteriak aku justru sudah tumbang duluan" Baekhyun tersenyum karena Jongdae menjawab pertanyaannya sedikit lebih panjang jika sudah seperti ini akan mudah menggali informasi.

"Kau tahu? Saat kau tidak masuk karena demam sunbaenim ke kelas dan bertanya banyak hal tentangmu, lalu setelah ia mengetahui kau sakit Sena sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk menjagamu " Baekhyun tersenyum lagi di akhir kalimatnya karena kini Jongdae mulai berhenti mendribble bola dan duduk disampingnya.

"Benarkah? " tanya Jongdae dan Baekhyun mengangguk pasti, walaupun tak semua yang Baekhyun katakan adalah benar.

"Kurasa Sena sunbaenim menyukaimu " ujar Baekhyun lagi namun Jongdae menggeleng.

"Itu tidak mungkin "

"Wae? "

"Karena ia selalu menghindari ku, sejak kejadian di rumah sakit dia selalu diam. Jangankan bertegur sapa dia melihatku dari kejauhan saja sudah langsung pergi." ujar Jongdae entah kenapa Baekhyun seperti mendengar nada sedih disana.

"Kau menyukainya? " Jongdae mengerjap namun tetap diam tak menjawab.

"Kau berubah, Jongdae yang ku kenal tidak akan menjadi gila apalagi sedih hanya karena seorang wanita. "

"Yakk berani sekali kau menyebut ku gila! "

"Lalu apa namanya jika bukan gila. Kau bahkan sampai nekad masuk ke toilet wanita " wajah Jongdae memerah malu, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tahu?

"Aku hanya merasa khawatir, itu saja" elak Jongdae.

"Dan apa kau tahu jika wanita yang kau khawatirkan justru sudah pulang melewati jalan belakang sekolah? "

"Benarkah?! "

"Sekarang jawab kau menyukai Sena sunbaenim kan? "

"Dia sama sepertiku, korban dari perceraian orang tua walaupun nasibnya jauh lebih beruntung. Ketika aku melihatnya tersenyum ada bagian dari diriku yang menghangat ketika melihatnya marah-marah karena ulahku rasanya ada bagian dariku yang bahagia, aku jadi tahu hal apa saja yang ia benci dan ketika ia menangis ada bagian dari diriku yang terluka." ujar Jongdae tanpa melihat kearah Baekhyun.

"Astaga aku tidak tahu jika perasaanmu sudah sedalam ini " jawab Baekhyun " Ini tak boleh di biarkan, kita harus memastikan perasaan sunbaenim pada mu bagaimana"

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan jika dia tidak menyukaiku "

"Tunggu dulu, kau bilang Sunbaenim mulai menghindar sejak di rumah sakit? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan? " tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik.

"Ohhh ituuu akuu hmmm " Ujar Jongdae tak jelas, bahkan kini ada rona merah yang menjalar di wajahnya. Astaga Jongdae yang sedang malu adalab hal terlangka di dunia.

"Jangan-jangan kauu... " Baekhyun menggantung ucapannya dan Jongdae mengangguk.

"Aku menciumnya"

.

.

Minseok menghela nafas jengah, sedari tadi ia bicara namun tak di perhatikan oleh wanita yang sedang sibuk mengaduk coklat panas.

"Hyomi-ah kau mendengarkan aku atau tidak " Hyomi mengerjap ketika suara Minseok terdengar.

"Eoh, maaf " Hyomi menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah, tadi di tempat parkir ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Minseok. Kemudian Minseok mengajaknya pulang berasama dan kini mereka sedang duduk berdua di ruang tamu rumah Sena. Seulhee dan Chanyeol tentu saja belum pulang ke rumah dan Sena entah kemana gadis itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan? " tanya Minseok.

"Sebenarnya ini tentang Eonnie "

"Sena kenapa? "

"Aku hanya penasaran saja apa yang saat itu ia lakukan bersama Jongdae" ujar Hyomi penuh kepolosan.

"Maksudmu? " tanya Minseok tak mengerti.

"Saat di rumah sakit aku melihat mereka seperti ini " Hyomi mendudukan dirinya tepat di hadapan Minseok, tangan Minseok pun ia arahkan untuk memegang pinggangnya sementara tangan Hyomi sendiri memegang kemeja depan milik Minseok, sambil menundukan kepalanya Hyomi mengingat-ingat kembali posisi Sena dan Jongdae malam itu.

"Hyo-hyomi" panggil Minseok terbata, bagaimana tidak jika ada wanita manis dengan jarak sangat dekat denganmu sekarang

"Ssssttt oppa diam aku sedang mengingat" Hyomi masih diam dengan posisinya.

"Astaga Minseok! Hyomi! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Sena histeris ketika ia baru saja memasuki ruang tamu. Sementara Hyomi yang mendengar teriakan tersebut secara reflek menengadahkan kepalanya dan wajah Minseok sungguh berada sangat dekat.

"Omona! " dengan reflek Hyomi menjauhkan dirinya.

.

.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku? " tanya Sena tajam.

"Hyomi hanya sedang mempraktekan apa yang ia lihat, ia melihat kau dan Jongdae dengan posisi tadi " jawab Minseok tenang namun jantung Sena berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Jadi Hyomi melihatnya.

"Sekarang bisa kau jelaskan padaku " lanjut Minseok lagi membuat Sena tersudut.

"Ck, aku laparr~ apa kalian ingin makan sesuatu? " tanya Hyomi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jong Sena " yang di panggil merasa bulu kuduknya merinding ketika mendengar suara mengintimidasi dari Minseok.

"Kami hanya terbawa suasana saja saat itu, tak ada yang lebih. Jadi kumohon jangan kau bahas lagi " ujar Sena lalu ia berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil menghentakan kaki.

"Aku tidak mengerti" Minseok menoleh ketika Hyomi bersuara, astaga gadis ini masih sangat polos.

"Tidak apa-apa pokoknya usahakan jangan terlalu dekat dengan Jongdae"

"Wae "

"Sudah kau menurut saja "

.dan Hyomi hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah, padahal ia masih penasaran.

.

Jongdae berguling tak nyaman di tempat tidurnya dan wajah Sena tak pernah mau hilang dari otaknya. Seketika memory nya mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Sena benar-benar membuatku gila " ujar Jongdae penuh rasa frustasi.

"Tidak, kau tidak gila. Tapi kau hanya sedang jatuh cinta" jawab Baekhyun mantap.

Arrrrrggghhh

Jongdae mengacak rambutnya, terlalu lama memikirkan Sena bisa membuatnya gila sungguhan. Ia kemudian bangkit menuju meja belajar mungkin mengerjakan beberapa soal bisa membuat dirinya kembali normal. Tapi sedetik kemudian senyum Jongdae melebar.

"Jong Sena I Got You"

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Sena sayang buka pintunya ada teman mu di bawah" ujar Seulhee.

Sena menarik selimutnya kesal, ini hari minggu dan orang gila mana yang datang ke rumahnya di jam delapan pagi. Uuhhh pasti ini ulah Minseok, sepertinya dia masih dendam karena masalah kemarin. Dengan wajah kusut dan rambut berantakan Sena keluar, toh yang akan ia temui adalah Minseok jadi tidak perlu rapih.

"Pagi sunbaenim " Sena membuka matanya lebar, ia kenal suara ini dan ini bukanlah suara Minseok.

"Yakkk Kim Jongdae apa yang lakukan disini! "

"Membayar hutang " ujar Jongdae tenang sambil menunjukan beberapa buku matematik yang telah ia bawa.

.

.

Tbx


End file.
